


Руины

by bibigongirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Travel, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: Иногда даже нечто крохотное может привести к самым разрушительным последствиям. Ученые радовались открытию вируса SM-9, уверенные, что наконец-то нашли лекарство от рака. Но вскоре оказалось, что вирус имел один, но непреодолимый побочный эффект: вместе с опухолью он уничтожал и те структуры мозга, что отвечали за высшие психологические функции, и превращал человека в бездумную оболочку, которой знакомы были только чувства ярости и голода. Военные мобилизовали лучшие научные умы на поиски лекарства или хотя бы вакцины для тех, кто еще не заразился. А тем временем человечество делало все возможное, чтобы выжить. Стив старался держаться ради Грейс. А Дэнни просто пытался попасть домой.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Руины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986688) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> 1) нет, ну а что еще переводить, когда сидишь на карантине, а по поводу финала единственная мысль "Стивбыникогда"? Конечно историю про любовь и зомби-апокалипсис))  
> 2) и если история вам понравится, сходите, пожалуйста, по ссылочке на оригинал и оставьте автору кудос, уверена, ему будет приятно

_Центр по контролю и профилактике заболеваний предупреждает об опасности распространения вируса  
ЦКЗ выпустило предупреждение о распространении вируса SM-9 . Вирус крайне заразен, передается через слюну. Симптомы заражения включают в себя: усталость, резкие перепады настроения, неуемную жажду и/или голод, лихорадку и чрезмерную агрессивность. Если у вас проявляется какой-либо из вышеперечисленных симптомов, следует немедленно обратиться к врачу.  
Чтобы избежать заражения, следует воздерживаться от совместного использования посуды и столовых приборов и избегать любых действий сексуального характера, при которых возможен обмен слюной. Если вы находились в контакте с зараженным или подозреваете, что заразились сами, немедленно обратитесь к врачу._

***

\- МакГарретт.

\- Привет, зай, это я.

\- Как там Джерси?

\- Оплот цивилизации, как и всегда. А ты еще не взорвал Гонолулу?

\- Не знаю, что там Коно тебе наговорила…

\- Стой, что?! Ты на самом деле что-то взорвал? Клянусь, меня не было всего пару дней…

\- Да ерунда, правда. Склад все равно был заброшен.

\- Ты взорвал склад?!

\- А как там твоя мама?

\- Съезжаешь с темы? Ловко. Она нормально. Справляется.

\- А ты? 

\- Держусь. Я с бабулей давно не общался.

\- От этого утрата не становится меньше, Дэнно.

\- Знаю. Мы разбираем ее вещи. Много отдали на благотворительность. Тебе, кстати, не нужны вязаные салфетки?

\- Нет, спасибо, обойдусь.

\- Ты ведь бережешь себя, да, зай?

\- Стараюсь изо всех сил. Как ты уехал, Коно от меня ни на шаг не отстает.

\- Ого, назревает катастрофа. Мини-Стив, который пытается держать тебя в узде. И что же может пойти не так?

\- Юморист. Ты скоро вернешься?

\- Где-то через пару дней. Надеюсь, до того, как ты утопишь Оаху.

\- Твоя уверенность меня поражает.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Стивен.

\- Я тоже. Позвони, когда будет информация о рейсе, хорошо?

\- Могу позвонить завтра, просто так.

\- Ага. И воздушный поцелуй пошлешь?

\- Смейся, МакГарретт, и я пошлю тебя, далеко и надолго.

\- Зачем же так грубо, Дэнно?

\- Мне пора, зай. Береги себя.

\- И ты себя. Я скучаю.

\- Я тоже, дубина ты. Передай Грейс от меня поцелуй.

\- Обязательно. И для тебя один приберегу.

***

Каждое утро после занятия йогой или часа серфинга Коно идет в маленькую кофейню недалеко от дома, чтобы купить стаканчик крепкого кофе. Ей нравится эта рутина, потому что с их работой весь остальной день может пройти в полном хаосе. Но у самой кофейни ее план неожиданно рушится: из магазина по соседству с криками начинают выбегать люди.

Вытащив пистолет из кобуры, Коно хватает за руку одного из убегающих и оттаскивает в сторону.

\- Сэр? Сэр! Вы можете сказать, что происходит? Я из «Пять-ноль».

Мужчина явно в панике, его взгляд бешено мечется по сторонам, а сам он напряжен как струна. 

\- Люди. Двое, кажется. Они… было столько крови… они убили того мальчика!

Она вытаскивает телефон и набирает Чина.

\- Привет, кузен. У нас вероятное убийство. Мне нужна подмога и оцепление. – Она быстро диктует адрес, убирает телефон и идет к магазину. Пытается разглядеть, что происходит внутри, но через стеклянную дверь видит только перевернутую стойку и рассыпанные по полу пакеты с чипсами.

Коно входит, стараясь не шуметь, и осторожно пробирается к кассе. С каждым шагом до нее все отчетливее доносятся влажные, чавкающие звуки из глубины магазина, от которых живот скручивает едва ли не сильнее, чем от густого запаха свежей крови. За кассой никого, но быстрый взгляд в зеркало безопасности помогает понять, где все происходит. Ей совершенно не хочется рассматривать все в подробностях, но свою работу нужно делать. 

Она проверяет два прохода между полками и идет к третьему, с оружием наизготовку.

\- Пять-ноль! Стоять на месте!

От открывшейся картины съеденный завтрак подкатывает к горлу, и она с трудом сдерживает тошноту. В самом конце прохода, у открытого холодильника, по полу разбросаны вскрытые упаковки со стейками и курицей. Чуть дальше, лицом вниз, лежит тело, все в крови, красная лужа под ним все еще растекается. Но самое худшее – это два человека, склонившиеся над телом, их лица и руки перепачканы кровью и чем-то еще. Коно видно, что одна из них – женщина, а вот насчет второго она не уверена. И оба вгрызаются зубами в лежащее перед ними тело, разрывая кожу и сухожилия, обнажая мышцы и кости. Коно в ужасе прикрывает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Я сказала, стоять, - повторяет она, но двое просто продолжают бездумно рвать и жевать. Женщина запихивает руку в дыру на боку тела и вытаскивает окровавленную массу… чего-то. Коно не видит вокруг них никакого оружия и под этим предлогом начинает медленно пятиться по проходу. Когда минуту спустя появляется полиция, а следом и Чин на мотоцикле, она стоит, прислонившись к стене магазина, и дрожит, еле сдерживая рвоту. Два офицера полиции выбегают из магазина прямиком к ближайшим кустам, и даже Чин выглядит мертвенно бледным после того, как ненадолго заходит внутрь, чтобы оценить ситуацию.

\- Ты в порядке? – Чин берет ее за руку.

\- Да. Просто… ну, ты же видел. Черт, из-за чего люди могут сотворить такое?

\- Может, из-за нового вируса, про который нам говорили?

\- Это все из-за вируса?

\- Из ЦКЗ уже едут. Ты ни к кому из них не прикасалась?

Коно всю передергивает.

\- Нет, ни за что. Я на них и смотреть-то едва могла.

\- Молодец.

***

_К другим новостям. Семья из четырех человек была найдена мертвой в своем доме в пятницу вечером, когда проходивший мимо сосед заметил, что их входная дверь открыта. Местная полиция не раскрывает никаких подробностей происшествия, но источники в департаменте полиции подтвердили, что Фред и Мэри Галл, а так же две их дочери были забиты до смерти. По имеющимся данным, подозреваемый по делу, который сейчас находится под арестом, был обнаружен сидящим за обеденным столом и поедающим то, что впоследствии оказалось частью руки мистера Галла. Вероятной причиной инцидента называется употребление наркотиков, как и в ряде других насильственных преступлений, захлестнувших в последнее время Миннеаполис и Сент-Пол. А теперь к спортивным новостям…_

***

Дэнни цепляется за старое охотничье ружье отца до побелевших костяшек, но годы работы и тренировок не прошли даром, и приклад оружия уверенно лежит на плече, а ствол не дрожит. 

\- Все в дом, - командует он сквозь сжатые зубы. – Быстро!

Он слышит, как они движутся, старается не прислушиваться к тихому плачу матери и хриплым крикам Джули. Все внимание Дэнни сосредоточено на одном человеке – нет, на одном существе, - перед ним, существе, бывшем раньше его зятем и дядей Грейс, который помогал ей строить крепость из подушек и организовывать кукольные чаепития. Который любил ее, как собственную дочь.

Отец сжимает его плечо.

\- Сделай это, сынок. Ты должен.

Дэнни коротко кивает, но все равно ждет, пока отец присоединится к остальным. Он не хочет, чтобы они видели. И яростно желает, чтобы ему не пришлось это делать. 

\- Прости, Фрэнк. Черт, прости меня, мне так жаль.

Существо, бывшее раньше Фрэнком, лишь скрежещет зубами, капая слюной, и не сводит с него налитых кровью глаз. Оно уже готово броситься вперед, и Дэнни стреляет. Голова существа взрывается, разбрызгивая кровь и мозги. Тело падает на землю, но Дэнни не опускает ружье, пока не убеждается, что оно больше не встанет. 

Вопль Джули, донесшийся из дома, врезается в него, словно пуля, и внезапно он начинает дрожать всем телом. Господи, как ему хочется, чтобы Стив был с ним. Стив, который понял бы, каково это – застрелить близкого тебе человека; который не пытался бы утешить его в горе, а разделил бы с ним это бремя. Дэнни так сильно хочет Стива рядом, что просто невыносимо, но в то же время он рад, что Стив дома с Грейс. И он благодарен богу, что его малышки не было здесь, и она не видела, что он сделал.

С ноющим сердцем Дэнни отворачивается и идет внутрь. Пора уезжать из Джерси. Ему нужно домой – убедиться, что те, кого он любит, по-прежнему в безопасности.

***

_С вами Салли Капуле в прямом эфире из Капитолия штата Гавайев. Сегодня мы можем наблюдать здесь едва контролируемый хаос. Прошло четыре дня с момента введения запрета на транспортное сообщение и, как вы можете видеть, все это время приехавшие с материка стекались сюда, чтобы обратиться к губернатору Дэннингу с просьбой позволить им вернуться в свои дома и к своим семьям.  
Канцелярия губернатора обнародовала заявление, в котором он извиняется за предоставленные неудобства и предлагает бесплатное расселение всем попавшим в затруднительное положение гостям острова. К сожалению, больше губернатор Дэннинг сделать ничего не может, так как запрет на перевозки исходит от Министерства внутренней безопасности и Всемирной организации здравоохранения.  
У Капитолия также находятся офицеры полиции Гонолулу и спецотряд «Пять-ноль», которые следят за порядком. Источники в офисе губернатора утверждают, что если люди откажутся разойтись, на помощь могут быть призваны военные силы.  
Все это происходит на фоне национальной пандемии, пока медицинское сообщество пытается найти лекарство от вируса SM-9 , а местные власти стараются удержать население от беспорядков на улицах. Нам остается только надеяться, что ситуация в дальнейшем не будет ухудшаться.  
Передаю слово тебе, Пола._

***

Стив, матерясь, швыряет телефон через всю комнату. Тот отскакивает от спинки стула, падает и скользит по полу, останавливаясь под компьютерным столом у ноги Чина. Стиву хочется еще раз запустить чертов гаджет в стену. Коно стоит у окна и смотрит на него большими глазами. 

\- Тебе это не поможет, бра, - говорит Чин.

\- Что, черт подери, мне сказать Грейс? – Стив трет рукой лицо. – Я не могу дозвониться до Рэйчел. В Нью-Джерси все линии заняты, поэтому с Дэнни тоже не связаться. Какого хрена телефоны не работают?

Чин примирительно вскидывает руки.

\- Я понимаю, это досадно.

\- Досадно? Стэн и Рэйчел могут быть мертвы, кто знает. И Дэнни… он… он не…

Коно в ту же секунду оказывается рядом, обнимает его за плечи.

\- С ним все хорошо, босс. Ты же знаешь, его ничто не удержит.

Стив стоит неподвижно, потом обнимает ее в ответ. Он понимает, что ей, возможно, требуется утешение так же сильно, как и ему. Прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как Рэйчел уехала к Стэну в Лас-Вегас, и чуть больше недели после отъезда Дэнни в Джерси. И кажется, что они на другом конце света.

\- Все выходит из строя, - говорит Чин, - очень много зараженных, а остальные стараются не высовываться, поэтому коммунальное оборудование, вышки связи просто некому обслуживать.

\- Но аварийные линии еще работают, так ведь? – Коно отходит и незаметно вытирает глаза.

\- Мне удалось связаться с Кэт. Всем действующим военным судам приказано не возвращаться в порт до дальнейшего уведомления.

\- Значит, с ней все нормально? – уточняет Чин.

\- Да, она в безопасности. Но вот «Линкольн»… С него уже несколько дней не выходят на связь. Выглядит все не очень. По словам Кэт, командование планирует уничтожить его прямо в море, потому что, скорей всего, корабль скомпрометирован. – Стив старается не думать о моряках на борту, с которыми он знаком. Был знаком.

Большинство школ закрыты. Классы в тех, что еще работают, полупустые, потому что родители боятся выпускать детей из дома. Две местных телестанции пока ведут вещание, но в то, что они показывают, сложно поверить: истерзанные тела в Даймонд-Хэд, безумная авария со множеством автомобилей на шоссе Н1. В центре Гонолулу дела обстоят не намного лучше, хотя полицейский и пожарный департаменты и солдаты с базы Перл-Харбор делают все возможное, чтобы сохранить порядок на улицах.

«Пять-ноль» последние два дня сидят в штаб-квартире. Губернатор держит их наготове, но по правде говоря, делать им нечего. Нет злодеев, которых нужно выслеживать, некого заковывать в наручники и сажать в камеру. Присутствие военных свело грабежи к минимуму, и, похоже, даже у местных преступников появились заботы поважнее. Чин пытается нарыть больше информации о вирусе SM-9 в интернете, но кто-то очень сильно постарался, чтобы уничтожить все упоминания о нем кроме стандартных предупреждений, которые выпускает ЦКЗ.

Телефон Стива вдруг начинает звонить, и Чин поднимает его с пола. Он изумленно вскидывает брови, увидев имя на экране, и без слов бросает телефон Стиву.

\- Это не к добру, - вздыхает Стив, отвечая на звонок. – Адмирал Уэверли, сэр.

***

От дома родителей Дэнни в Трентоне до авиабазы ВМФ Лейкхерст примерно пятьдесят километров. В обычное время, с учетом пробок, это сорок-сорок пять минут пути. Но сейчас дороги забиты брошенными машинами и блуждающими группами зараженных, и Дэнни за рулем уже два часа. Наверное, ему стоит поблагодарить Стива за уроки вождения в стиле безумного «морского котика», потому что шоссе I-195 сейчас больше походит на полосу препятствий. Смертельную полосу препятствий. 

\- Ты можешь ехать быстрее? – Мама одной рукой вцепилась в спинку его сиденья, другую прижимает к окну и испуганно вертит головой.

\- Нет, ма, не могу, правда. – Дэнни никогда не чувствовал себя таким напряженным за рулем, а учитывая, что обычно он находится в одной машине со Стивом, это о многом говорит. Он аккуратно объезжает минивэн и притворяется, что не видит кровь на боковой двери.

\- Нам нужен съезд 16В, - говорит отец.

\- Я знаю.

\- Если ты его пропустишь, мы потеряем уйму времени.

Дэнни сжимает зубы.

\- Я знаю, папа.

\- Следи за своим тоном.

\- Нет у меня никакого тона.

\- Заткнитесь! – кричит Джули. – Просто заткнитесь нахрен!

Дэнни морщится, но это определенно ставит точку в разговоре. И он совсем не против молчания. Он бы и думать перестал, если б мог. Особенно, когда в голове снова и снова крутится одна и та же мысль: как бы я хотел быть рядом со Стивом и Грейс.

Съезд с шоссе настолько узкий из-за машин, что отцовская «тойота» цепляет бок брошенного пикапа, сбивая боковое зеркало.

Телефонная связь пропала несколько дней назад, но аварийная система вещания еще работает. С ее помощью жителей Нью-Джерси уведомляют, что Лейкхерст признан безопасной зоной для незараженных, но Дэнни знает, что на нормальном, не военном языке, это означает лагерь беженцев. Понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы уговорить свою семью отправиться туда. Особенно после того, как ему пришлось убить Френка.

\- Там! – мама показывает за окно.

Высокий стальной забор увенчан мотками колючей проволоки, которой не было, когда Дэнни в последний раз проезжал мимо. В очереди перед воротами около десятка машины, и Дэнни пристраивается в конце. Он с облегчением замечает, что на подъезде через ровные интервалы стоят вооруженные солдаты.

Он задается вопросом, заберет ли Стив Грейс в Перл. Если Лейкхерст принимает гражданских, возможно, и другие военные базы тоже. Он очень надеется на это. Дэнни знает, что Стив сделает все возможное, чтобы Грейс была в безопасности, но это не значит, что в процессе он будет беречь и себя.

Проходит почти час, прежде чем они подъезжают к воротам. Там их встречает врач с помощником и вооруженным солдатом. Солдат приказывает Дэнни и его семье выйти из машины, потом они стоят и ждут, пока ассистент врача проверит их слюну на наличие вируса. Дэнни каждый раз задерживает дыхание, но ни одна ватная палочка не меняет цвет после погружения в раствор-индикатор. Все они здоровы.

Пока их проверяют, солдаты тщательно обыскивают машину. Ружье, из которого Дэнни убил Френка, конфискуют. Дэнни для вида протестует, но в душе рад, что с него сняли всякую ответственность. Он снова садится за руль, и ему указывают направление к стоянке, уже почти заполненной. Ему интересно, что случится, когда свободных мест на базе не останется, он с дрожью представляет жуткую картину, как люди отчаянно бьются в закрытые ворота, пока к ним со всех сторон приближаются толпы зараженных.

Со стоянки людей направляют в ангар на взлетной полосе, совершенно новый на вид, сияющий на солнце. Там мужчин и женщин разделяют и проводят достаточно унизительный полноценный медицинский осмотр в разгороженных шторками отсеках, которые создают хоть какое-то уединение. Дэнни не удивился, если бы следующим шагом стал обеззараживающий душ, но вместо этого ему вручают спортивные штаны и толстовку и отправляют в следующую очередь.

\- Имя? – сидящий за столом с ноутбуком морской офицер смотрит на него с нетерпением.

\- Детектив Дэниел Уильямс.

Его ответ вызывает интерес.

\- Коп?

\- Спецотряд «Пять-ноль» из Гонолулу.

\- Далеко вы от дома забрались, детектив, - замечает офицер, занося информацию в ноутбук.

У Дэнни сжимается сердце, и он понимает, что даже не может, как обычно, съязвить в ответ. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так далеко от дома, как сейчас.

Как только все его данные записаны, его отпускают, и он присоединяется людям, сгрудившимся в свободной части большого ангара. У него уходит почти десять минут, чтобы найти родителей и Джули, и он ведет их к рядам коек, чтобы они могли хотя бы присесть. Джули снова плачет, прижавшись к матери, а отец выглядит совершенно потерянным.

\- Пап? Ты как?

Отец качает головой.

\- Это все неправильно.

Они стоят плечом к плечу, утешая друг друга. Дэнни всегда плохо переносил неопределенность, а сейчас кажется, только она и ждет их впереди.

Пронзительный свисток привлекает их внимание, и все поворачиваются к симпатичной женщине в зеленой военной форме, которая забралась на стол, используя его, как импровизированную сцену.

\- Прошу внимания! Я главный старшина Лорен Бауэр. Я буду вашим контактным лицом, пока вы являетесь гостями базы ВМФ. Мы прилагаем все усилия, чтобы принять и разместить всех желающих, и настоятельно просим всех оставаться в специально отведенных для вас местах.

Толпа невнятно гудит, но старшина Бауэр просто ждет, и под ее строгим взглядом шум быстро стихает. 

\- Я понимаю, что у вас есть вопросы, поэтому расскажу, что могу. Каждая закрытая военная база в США находится на карантине и считается безопасной зоной для незараженных граждан. Пока мы не справимся с вирусом SM-9 , это самое безопасное для вас место. У нас налажена постоянная связь с другими базами, а так же с членами правительства в Вашингтоне, и мы сообщим вам, как только появятся новости о вакцине. Будьте уверены, множество людей работают над ней и будут продолжать работать. Помимо этого мы ведем и постоянно обновляем точный список всех гражданских лиц на базе, и будем делиться им с другими базами, так же как и они с нами. Но примите во внимание, что на это потребуется некоторые время, поэтому я прошу вас набраться терпения. Мы надеемся составить самый полный список выживших, и сделаем эту информацию доступной для вас как можно скорее.

В душе Дэнни вспыхивает крохотная искра надежды. Конечно же, Стив уже в Перл или скоро туда доберется. Все будет хорошо, пока он будет знать, что со Стивом и Грейс все хорошо.

\- А пока, пожалуйста, найдите себе место и оставайтесь там. Я и несколько младших офицеров обойдем вас и запишем ваши данные и номер койки. Если у вас есть какие-либо навыки или знания, которые, по вашему мнению, могут быть нам полезны, обязательно сообщите. Запомните номер своей койки, потому что он будет использоваться при составлении расписания в столовой, в душевых и для других рабочих вопросов.

К концу речи старшины опять поднимается шум, а Дэнни оглядывается на родителей, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным перед их страхом. Джули по-прежнему не смотрит на него, так и не отходя ни на шаг от матери. Он хочет успокоить их, но не находит нужных слов. Единственное, что они сейчас могут – ждать. Ждать, что кто-то найдет способ борьбы с вирусом. Ждать новостей от Стива и Грейс, чтобы знать, что они живы.

Дэнни ненавидит ждать.

***

\- Ты закончила собирать вещи, Грейси? 

Свою сумку Стив уже закинул на плечо и переоделся в форму, готовый вернуться к активной службе в Перл. Адмирал Уэверли вызвал его тем самым телефонным звонком, на который он не хотел отвечать. Большую часть личного состава и гражданских перевезли на остров Форд, который намного проще было охранять, для остальных беженцев на авиабазе Хикэм спешно установили сборные казармы. 

\- Да, - Грейс появляется из комнаты, таща за собой чемодан на колесиках. Хотя ей исполнилось двенадцать, и она не раз заявляла Дэнни, что уже слишком взрослая для детских игрушек, под мышкой у нее зажат потрепанный плюшевый дельфин. Стив подарил ей его вскоре после того, как они познакомились на футбольном матче почти три года назад.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы тетя Коно поехала с нами.

\- Я бы тоже, милая.

Весь клан Калакауа отступил вглубь острова, где у них был обустроен своего рода охотничий лагерь. Коно разрывалась между помощью полиции и своей семье, но Стив и Чин настояли, чтобы она ушла с родными. Если все станет совсем плохо, им понадобится ее крепкая рука и смекалка. И все равно, ему казалось неправильным разделять команду.

\- С дядей Чином тоже все будет хорошо, да ведь?

\- С ним все будет в порядке. Здание полиции хорошо укреплено, и он поможет многим людям выбраться из города и попасть на базу.

Грейс берет его за руку, немного неловко из-за дельфина, и Стив утешающе сжимает ее ладошку. Он благодарен, что она не спрашивает про своих родителей, потому что не представляет, что сказать. Как только они доберутся до базы, он проверит, есть ли имя Дэнни в списках выживших. И ему не хочется думать, что он будет делать, если его не найдет.

Стив несет чемодан Грейс вниз. Ему претит идея покинуть дом, который стал значить для него намного больше теперь, когда под этой крышей живет его собственная семья. Он надеется, что дом избежит внимания мародеров и вандалов.

\- Я подгоню машину, хорошо? Жди у дверей.

Грейс кивает, крепко прижав дельфина к груди. Стив вытягивает из кобуры оружие и приоткрывает дверь - убедиться, что на дорожке к дому никого. Он выходит, закрывает за собой дверь и быстро идет к машине, припаркованной на обочине. Ключи он вытащил еще в доме, чтобы не тратить время на копание в карманах. 

Ветер доносит отдаленный вой полицейских сирен вместе с сильным запахом крови и гниющей плоти. Стив осматривает улицу в обе стороны, но никого не видит. Мельком он задумывается, сколько его соседей умерли от инфекции. В другое время он проверил бы их, но сейчас его главный приоритет – Грейс. Он уже распланировал маршрут до Перл по относительно свободным улицам. На пути будет пара блокпостов, но удостоверение флота должно обеспечить ему быстрый проезд. 

Он отвлекается, когда вылезает из машины, уже мысленно просчитывая свои действия на пять шагов вперед, но неожиданно понимает, что входная дверь открыта, а Грейс нерешительно выходит на улицу. Стив слышит, как что-то медленно движется сквозь кусты рядом с дверью и уже держит пистолет в руках, когда Грейс начинает визжать.

Зараженная тварь, которая вырывается из кустов, не очень большая, но движется быстро, рычит и капает слюной. Она кидается к Грейс, хватает ее и толкает на дверной косяк. 

\- Грейси, ложись! – кричит он, и как только она падает, пускает две пули в голову цели. Кровь и мозги пачкают стену дома, и когда тело валится на землю, Стив уже бежит к машине с Грейс на руках. Через минуту они оба оказываются в кабине – двери машины заперты, а стекла подняты – и Стиву кажется, что он не может дышать. Он хватает руку Грейс, осматривает ее от плеча до пальцев, поднимает рукав, чтобы проверить кожу под ним. Она дрожит всем телом и плачет беззвучно, но терпит маниакальный осмотр Стива. Он задирает ее футболку, проверяя гладкую кожу на животе, ища малейшую крохотную царапину, на которую могла попасть слюна изо рта напавшего на нее. Когда он наконец убеждается, что она не заразилась, то берет ее на руки и крепко обнимает. 

\- Все в порядке. С тобой все хорошо.

\- Это был Чарли Джессап, - она все еще всхлипывает.

Сердце Стива больно сжимается. Чарли был хорошим мальчишкой, ему было пятнадцать, и он подумывал о поступлении на флот. Он подстригал газон Стива и всегда обращался к нему «сэр».

\- Я хочу к Дэнно, - шепчет Грейс.

\- Я тоже, милая, - Стив только обнимает ее крепче и закрывает глаза. Близко, это было чертовски близко, и он не представляет, как им обоим это пережить.

***

_Знаки, размещенные вокруг Олбани, Нью-Йорк  
«Мародеры будут расстреляны сотрудниками полиции на месте. Не создавайте проблем»._

***

Дэнни проверяет список выживших базы Перл каждый день. Калакауа, Келли, МакГарретт, Уильямс. Он пытается чувствовать облегчение, когда не находит ни одно из имен. Ведь, безусловно, это означает, что где бы они ни были, они вместе, и они приглядывают за его малышкой. 

Да, они вместе. И не мертвы.

Но.

Каждая новая группа беженцев приносит с собой леденящие кровь истории. Дэнни слышит, как сгорел целый город, потому что жившие там пытались выжечь вирус огнем. Слышит, что люди настолько напуганы, что стреляют в любого, кто к ним приближается. Слышит о мародерах и кучах трупов, и как какой-то обезумевший ушлепок бегал по шоссе I-78 ни много ни мало с ятаганом и сносил головы всем встречным без разбора, пока кто-то не задавил его грузовиком. 

Из персонала базы никто ничего не подтверждает и не опровергает, и какие бы новости командованию ни поступали, дальше они не передаются. Дэнни никогда в жизни не был так напуган и раздосадован.

Вообще невозможно выяснить, что происходит за пределами штата. Дэнни не спит по ночам, гадая, разделились ли члены его команды, находится ли еще Грейс со Стивом. Не заразился ли один из них. Он пытается представить, что ему приходится застрелить Чина или Коно, и не может.

И он не в состоянии даже думать о том, что Стив или Грейс могли превратиться в бездумных, слюнявых животных. Ему больно от одной только мысли об этом. И он по-прежнему не находит их имен в списках.

В ту ночь, когда ему снится кошмар, как Грейс появляется у ворот базы с полусгнившим лицом, волоча за собой оторванную руку, на которой видна татуировка Стива, Дэнни понимает, что больше ни дня не может оставаться в Джерси. Ему нужно домой.

***

Стив каждый день благодарит бога за Грейси. По утрам они обязательно проводят время вместе, завтракают на небольшой кухне, оборудованной в углу выделенной им комнаты военного отеля, прежде чем Стив уходит с 7-м отрядом «котиков». Ему нужно время подготовиться, настроиться на нужный для предстоящей работы лад. Потому что это ужасная работа. 

Его отряд зачищает кварталы Гонолулу: вывозит выживших в Перл, ликвидирует зараженных. Хорошо знакомое ему занятие, хотя он привык делать это в других странах. Но за рубежом подобные миссии воспринимались намного проще. Все жуткое, что он там видел, случалось при других обстоятельствах, и он всегда знал, что может вернуться домой. Но сейчас это и есть его дом. И люди, которых он должен защищать, но все чаще может только убивать.

Два дня назад это девочка трех-четырех лет, запустившая обе руки в тело мертвой собаки. Он пускает пулю ей в голову. 

В другой раз его отряд не успевает вовремя, и группа зараженных сбивает с ног мужчину. Они не дают разорвать его на части, только чтобы потом пристрелить вместе с остальными. Мужчина умоляет сохранить ему жизнь. Еще несколько дней после этого Стив слышит крики бедолаги, стоит ему закрыть глаза. 

Каждый вечер Стив возвращается на базу потный и заляпанный кровью. Он обязательно принимает душ в казарме и переодевается, прежде чем вернуться домой, к ужину с Грейс. Потом они вместе смотрят фильмы или Грейс читает вслух одну из своих книг, а Стив обнимает ее и напоминает себе, что то, что он делает - правильно и необходимо, даже если кажется, будто каждая выпущенная пуля отрывает еще один кусочек от его сердца. Он никогда не рассказывает ей, чем занимается, но она дочка Дэнни и достаточно умна, чтобы догадаться. Она часто обнимает его и гладит по спине, когда они сидят рядом, словно он ребенок, нуждающийся в утешении.

Грейси не говорит о своих родителях, о друзьях или о том, как едва не погибла. Но почти каждую ночь она залезает под бок к Стиву, хотя ее кровать стоит всего в метре. Поначалу Стиву неловко, как будто в любую секунду ворвется Дэнни и врежет ему. Но Грейс явно это необходимо, да и Стиву намного легче спится, когда она под боком – теплая, живая. Он подумает о том, как снова приучить ее спать одну, после того, как… Потом.

Каждый вечер Стив проверяет списки выживших со всех баз в Нью-Джерси, Пенсильвании и Нью-Йорке. И однажды, сам того не ожидая, находит: в списках авиабазы Лейкхерст. Несколько долгих минут Стив просто водит пальцем по имени Дэнни, снова и снова, пока кто-то вежливо не просит его освободить компьютер. Он бегом возвращается в комнату, которую делит с Грейс, и кричит: «Дэнно жив!», как только она открывает дверь.

Грейс радостно взвизгивает, обнимает его, и они оба смеются и плачут одновременно. 

\- А можно ему позвонить, папа Стив? Пожалуйста?

\- Конечно, можно, - отвечает Стив, хотя не знает этого наверняка. Но сейчас ему кажется, что он может все.

Уходит почти день и несколько обещаний когда-нибудь оказать ответную услугу, но в итоге он может использовать спутниковый телефон и позвонить. Но когда, наконец, дозванивается, отвечает не Дэнни.

\- Стив? Это ты?

\- Миссис Уильямс?

\- Ох, слава богу! Мы так за вас переживали. С Грейс все хорошо? Она с тобой?

\- Она в порядке. Она со мной, на базе. Где Дэнни? – Грейс, которая сидит рядом, испуганно привстает.

\- Я люблю тебя, Стивен, но сейчас я бы тебя придушила.

\- Мэм?

\- Не мэмкай мне! Почему ты не внес себя и Грейс в список выживших? 

\- Что? Я внес! Сразу же, как мы прибыли на базу. – Стив ясно помнит, как заполнял нужную форму, чтобы зарегистрировать Грейс. На себя он такую не делал, потому что военных на действительной службе в списки не вносили – глупое и ошибочное правило в данных обстоятельствах. – Я точно знаю, что сдавал бумаги.

\- Мы проверяем списки каждый день, ее в них нет.

И тут он вспоминает, что примерно через день после того, как они добрались до базы, были какие-то технические проблемы с регистрацией. Несколько гражданских поспорили в очереди, завязалась драка, и пару компьютеров разбили. У Стива сердце падает, когда он понимает, что имя Грейс и бог знает сколько еще других имен стали побочным ущербом. Грейс не попала в список. Дэнни так и не нашел ее имени.

\- Где Дэнни? – спрашивает он, чувствуя, как желудок сводит от нехорошего предчувствия.

\- Он ушел. Два дня назад.

Стиву нет нужды уточнять, почему или куда.

От Джерси до Гавайев восемь тысяч километров, и Дэнни один.

Грейс отбирает у него телефон.

\- Бабушка?

Он садится рядом с ней, уставившись на руки. Дэнни должен был находиться в безопасности. Он был в безопасности. А теперь Стив, скорей всего, убил его, и все потому, что не догадался спросить о драке, узнать, не пропали ли какие-нибудь данные.

\- Папа Стив хорошо обо мне заботится.

Стив обхватывает голову руками. Ему кажется, что он сейчас сорвется. Все его инстинкты кричат бросить все и отправиться искать Дэнни. Но он не может. У него есть обязанность, и он не имеет права – и не станет – оставлять Грейс с незнакомцами. И с чего ему вообще начинать поиски?

\- Дэнно сильный, бабушка. Он найдет нас, я точно знаю. Он как папа-рыбка из «В поисках Немо». Тот тоже не сдавался.

Стив поднимает голову и видит решительное лицо Грейс. В ее голосе не слышно ни тени сомнения. Может быть, ее веры хватит на них обоих.

***

По трассе I-70 ехать намного легче. По пути еще встречаются брошенные машины – намного чаще, когда он проезжает мимо городов, - но дорога уже не походит на полосу препятствий, как в Джерси. Дэнни ведет отцовскую «тойоту», ружье лежит под рукой. Старшина Бауэр оказалась неплохим человеком и снабдила его патронами, извиняясь, что не может вооружить чем-то более серьезным. Старое ружье – не идеальный вариант, но Дэнни будет пользоваться тем, что есть. 

Работает всего одна радиостанция, которую Дэнни слушает больше для того, чтобы избавиться от неестественной тишины. Это религиозный канал, и ведущий рассказывает, как зомби-апокалипсис был предсказан в Библии и как человечество расплачивается за свои многочисленные грехи. Дэнни знает, что все это чушь полная, но не может заставить себя выключить пастора Мудилу, потому что тогда окажется в полном одиночестве.

До базы ВВС Райт-Паттерсон в Огайо он должен добраться часов за девять. Его план состоит в том, чтобы пересечь страну, останавливаясь на безопасных военных базах, где он смог бы занести свое имя в список. Это станет маяком любому, кто может искать его, а еще даст знать Стиву о его приближении. Или о последнем месте его пребывания, если он исчезнет.

Недалеко от Бэдфорда Дэнни видит, как кто-то идет по обочине шоссе. Он напрягается и кидает быстрый взгляд на ружье, но чем ближе подъезжает, тем больше сомневается, что это зараженный – у тех, в отличие от здоровых людей, движения более беспорядочные и дерганые.

Несмотря на сомнения, он притормаживает рядом с идущим человеком и открывает окно.

\- Привет!

Это оказывается совсем молодая девушка с розовыми волосами, стянутыми в два хвостика. На спине у нее большой туристический рюкзак, а на бедрах пара револьверов в кобуре, будто у современной ковбойши.

\- Ты чистый? – интересуется она. Дэнни решает, ей лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать, не больше.

\- Да, но тебе придется поверить мне на слово. Что ты тут делаешь одна? Это опасно.

\- У меня дела. – Она продолжает идти, цепляясь одной рукой за лямку рюкзака, а вторую положив на рукоять револьвера.

\- Давай я тебя подвезу. Не стоит ходить одной.

Девушка останавливается и смотрит на него оценивающе. На ее лице слишком много косметики, особенно подводки, из-за которой кажется, будто у нее под глазами фингалы. 

\- Я полицейский, - продолжает Дэнни. Значок все еще при нем. Он стал своего рода талисманом, кусочком дома, который Дэнни может носить в кармане. 

\- Правда? – спрашивает она с недоверием. Обходит машину кругом, ища неизвестно чего, но все же соглашается сесть. А значит, ружье отправляется на заднее сиденье вместе с огромным рюкзаком, что заставляет Дэнни немного нервничать, но и у пассажирки под рукой он его тоже не хочет оставлять. 

\- Куда направляешься, Джерси?

\- Меня зовут Дэнни, не умничай.

\- Ага, пофиг.

\- А твое имя? – Дэнни снова трогается, нажимая на педаль газа сильнее, чем нужно.

\- Джем.

\- Что ж, Джем, я направляюсь в Огайо, там есть база ВВС, безопасное место, где ты сможешь переждать вспышку вируса.

\- Нифига, я еду в Денвер. Мой папа там. – Она вызывающе смотрит на Дэнни.

\- Довезу тебя, куда смогу. - Это обещание ему легко будет сдержать. – Пристегнись.

Она снова глядит недовольно, но послушно пристегивается.

\- Можно выключить эту фигню?

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Джем выключает радио, вытаскивает CD-плейер с присоединенными динамиками и, покопавшись в плейлисте, включает какую-то девчачью группу с очень громкой солисткой и тяжелым ритмом.

\- Намного лучше, - говорит она, кивая в такт музыке.

Дэнни вздыхает. Поездка будет долгой.

***

Стиву с трудом удается сосредоточиться на работе. Он может думать только о том, что Дэнни где-то там, пытается добраться до дома. Жив ли он? Мертв? Бредет где-то по дороге, ведомый нечеловеческим голодом? Стива тошнит от одной только мысли об этом, но и выкинуть ее из головы он не в силах.

К действительности его возвращает звук выстрелов, он видит, что к ним приближается группа зараженных и выхватывает пистолет, в последний момент пуская пулю в голову тому, что подобрался до опасного близко. Раньше это была женщина в возрасте, ее халат стоит колом от засохшей крови, и она присоединяется к восьми другим, лежащим на тротуаре, словно сломанные куклы.

\- Сэр, - Броветто хлопает Стива по плечу, - вы в порядке?

\- Да. Все хорошо. Пометь их и идем дальше. – Он мысленно встряхивается. Когда он на улице, ему стоит задвинуть все мысли о Дэнни подальше, пока из-за него кто-нибудь не погиб. Сейчас он – все, что есть у Грейси, напоминает Стив себе. Пока он ей нужен, ему нельзя терять голову. Насколько же проще было делать свою работу, пока он был один. Стив старается не смотреть на это, как на слабость, его жизнь намного лучше, чем была тогда.

Вернувшись вечером на базу, он долго стоит в душе, просто подставляя голову и спину под горячие струи. За несколько прошедших дней они не обнаружили ни одного здорового, и это совсем не помогает поднять моральный дух отряда. Их рейды все больше напоминают тренировки по стрельбе и все меньше - операции по поиску и спасению.

Он нацепляет на лицо улыбку, когда идет за Грейс, чтобы отвести ее в столовую, но Грейс встречает его в дверях с настоящей улыбкой, возбужденно подпрыгивая на месте.

\- Что такое, Грейс? – спрашивает Стив, обнимая ее.

\- Папа в Огайо!

Стив смотрит на нее, не понимая.

\- Что?

\- Я помогала миссис Биман со списками выживших, мы искали родственников тех, кто живет здесь. И я увидела имя Дэнно!

\- Милая, у твоего папы не такое уж редкое имя. 

Ему не хочется отнимать у нее эту радость, но она должна смотреть на вещи реально. И к тому же он боится, что не справится, если придется успокаивать ее каждый раз, как имя Дэниел Уильямс будет появляться в каком-нибудь списке. Но Грейс лишь смотрит на него сердито.

\- Это он, честно! Он записался как Дэнно. Дэнно МакГарретт Уильямс.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание. Это точно Дэнни, кто, кроме него. 

\- Пошли, Грейси. Потом поедим.

Через двадцать минут он держит в руках спутниковый телефон и почти теряет терпение.

\- Это лейтенант-коммандер Стив МакГарретт, база Перл-Хикэм, - повторяет он в третий раз, когда звонок снова переводят. – Я ищу информацию о недавно прибывшем к вам беженце. Дэнни МакГарретт Уильямс. 

\- Коммандер МакГарретт, это старший сержант Мейснер. Я могу подтвердить, что детектив Уильямс был здесь. 

\- В смысле, был? Вы позволили ему уйти?

\- Мы не держим никого, кто не хочет здесь находиться, коммандер. А детектив Уильямс ясно дал понять, что останется всего на одну ночь. Они с дочерью уехали два дня назад.

\- Он сказал, куда направляется? – Стив молча проклинает Дэнни за то, что не остался на одном месте. И кто, черт возьми, с ним? Кем бы они ни была, не дай бог Дэнни из-за нее погибнет.

\- Сказал, что едет домой.

***

База ВВС Арнольд переполнена, им с Джем даже не могут выделить койку, чтобы поспать. Поэтому они находят свободный угол и устраиваются на полу. По крайней мере, они смогли помыться и получить горячую еду, за что Дэнни благодарен. Он удостоверился, что их зарегистрировали, и отправил запросы на поиск имен Стива, Грейс и отца Джем. Это уже превращалось в привычное действие.

Дэнни предлагает свое плечо в качестве подушки, но Джем упрямо отказывается. Он не понимает ее потребности быть настолько самодостаточной, но спорить с ней из-за этого не собирается. В любом случае, не важно, все равно к утру голова Джем окажется на бедре Дэнни. Расслабившись во сне, она выглядит совсем ребенком, да она и есть ребенок.

Они завтракают омлетом из яичного порошка и консервированной ветчины в переполненной столовой, почти молча, потому что говорить особо не о чем. Дэнни нервничает. Еще одна база означает еще один шанс найти имя Грейс в списках выживших. Или еще одно разочарование, если этого не случится.

Как только канцелярия открывается, они встают в очередь, чтобы узнать, найдены ли нужные им имена. Дэнни держит руки в карманах и старается не дергаться. Джем нервно накручивает кончик хвостика на палец.

\- Скорей всего, его имени там не будет, - бормочет она, - он не пойдет на базу.

\- Почему нет?

\- Он не доверяет правительству, - Джем пожимает плечами. – Надеюсь, Грейс на этот раз будет в списке.

Ее там нет. МакГарретт, Уильямс. Еще одна проверка, еще одно разочарование. Несмотря на то, что он готовился к этому, глаза вдруг начинает жечь, и Дэнни отворачивается, чтобы взять себя в руки.

\- Питер Маркус Эриксон, - слышит он Джем. – Колорадо.

\- Мне очень жаль, - виновато говорит служащий, - это имя нашлось в красном списке.

Дэнни втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и поворачивается к Джем. Та кусает губы, а в глазах ее стоят слезы. Красный список. Это еще хуже, чем не найти нужное имя. Это значит, отцу Джем отказали, потому что его тест на вирус оказался положительным. 

\- Джем.

Ее взгляд полон отчаяния, но она уклоняется от его протянутой руки и выбегает из кабинета.

Блядский вирус.

***

Машина ломается в Талсе. Радиатор дымит, двигатель перегрелся. До авиабазы Тинкер пешком два дня пути по невыносимой жаре. Еще даже не полдень, а футболка Дэнни вся мокрая от пота. 

\- Отстой, - жалуется Джем. Она жалуется с самого Теннесси, хотя Дэнни прекрасно видит, что это просто ширма. Джем с трудом справляется с тем, что осталась сиротой. Она отказывается от любого проявления заботы, несмотря на частые перепады настроения и ночные кошмары. Дэнни с радостью предложил бы ей утешение, в котором она так явно нуждается, но способен только делать вид, что все нормально. 

\- Да ладно тебе, ты не хочешь быть здесь, я тоже, но выбора-то особого у нас нет, правда?

\- И что, пойдем пешком? Это ж офигеть сколько!

Дэнни закатывает глаза.

\- Мы найдем машину.

\- А давай какую-нибудь крутую? Типа «Хаммера»?

\- Мы ищем не крутое, а надежное. Нам нужно что-то, у чего расход бензина меньше.

\- Это конец света, Джерси. Расслабься немного.

\- Знаешь, если бы ты была на двадцать лет старше и «морским котиком»… - Дэнни не может договорить, потому что горло сжимается. Он скучает по Стиву и рефлекторно касается лежащего в кармане мобильника. Связи давно нет, и он держит его выключенным, чтобы сберечь батарею, но выкинуть не может. В нем фотографии Стива и Грейси, Коно и Чина. И крайне непристойное голосовое сообщение от Стива, которое он так и не смог удалить. Тем более сейчас, когда есть вероятность, что это все, что от него останется.

\- Это его ты ищешь? – спрашивает Джем, внезапно без присущей ей дерзости.

\- И мою дочку, Грейс.

Ее имя наконец-то появилось в списках из Перл, за что Дэнни готов упасть на колени и благодарить бога. Но имен Коно и Чина так и не было. Стив тоже может быть в Перл, но Дэнни это не проверить. В Огайо ему сказали, что действующих военных не регистрируют по какому-то правилу о секретной информации, устаревшему и бессмысленному при нынешних обстоятельствах. 

На центральной улице много брошенных машин, но Дэнни на них даже не смотрит. Скорей всего, их бросали с работающим двигателем, и баки у них пустые. Лучше искать на парковках и у жилых домов. 

\- Держись ближе и смотри внимательно, - говорит Дэнни, - мы собираемся совершить угон, и если владельцы все еще рядом, им это вряд ли понравится.

\- Просто помаши своим значком.

\- Ты когда-нибудь забываешь о сарказме? Я просто хочу знать, не захватить ли по пути рулон клейкой ленты, чтобы закрыть тебе рот. – Дэнни замечает указатель к общественной парковке. – Туда.

В центре Талсы стоит такая тишина, что даже жутко. Здания из стекла и бетона возвышаются по обеим сторонам забитой брошенными машинами дороги. Попадаются и тела, которые разлагаются на солнце, и от запаха гниения у Дэнни желчь подкатывает к горлу. Джем сдержаться не удается, и он гладит ее по спине, пока ее выворачивает наизнанку.

\- Я в порядке, - бледная и дрожащая, она вытирает рот рукавом и уходит вперед. Дэнни знает, что сейчас ее лучше не трогать. – Светофоры еще работают.

Свет на перекрестке меняется с красного на зеленый с еле слышным щелчком. Дэнни напряжен до предела, каждый звук заставляет его вздрагивать. Слишком уж они на виду, и опасность исходит не только от зараженного, но и любого напуганного человека с оружием. 

\- Вон там! – Джем показывает на знак парковки. Вот только это не площадка, а подземный гараж, и Дэнни в нерешительности останавливается у входа. 

\- Это плохая идея. Поверь, у меня огромный опыт по части плохих идей, и это именно она.

Джем вытаскивает револьверы и умело прокручивает их на пальцах. 

\- Рада за тебя. Но я не собираюсь гулять по всей Талсе в поисках машины. Жди, скоро вернусь с колесами.

\- Черта с два! – Дэнни пытается схватить ее, но пальцы соскальзывают с рюкзака, и Джем растворяется в темноте гаража. – Да чтоб тебя!

Он крепче перехватывает ружье, кипя от ярости. Как ему приглядывать за ней, когда она явно ищет смерти? Все это до жути знакомо, как будто Вселенная отобрала у него Стива, всучив взамен девчонку, которая могла бы быть его клоном.

\- Да нахуй все, - матерится Дэнни в пространство и идет следом за Джем в гараж.

Лампы под потолком моргают, некоторые вообще не горят, создавая слишком много темных углов. Слишком много мест, где может скрываться зараженный, не говоря уже об одной девушке с розовыми волосами.

\- Джем! – шипит Дэнни. – Ты где? – Он боится говорить громче, прислушиваясь к малейшему звуку, держа наготове заряженное ружье. Когда срабатывает сигнализация, он едва не вскрикивает от неожиданности.

\- Джем! – громко зовет он снова. Теперь уже нет нужды таиться.

\- Подожди! – кричит она в ответ, ее голос эхом отражается от стен.

Мгновение спустя воющая сигнализация резко замолкает, и Дэнни теряет несколько драгоценных секунд, прежде чем слышит приближающиеся к нему шаркающие шаги.

\- У нас тут компания! – предупреждает он и отступает к выходу, не сводя глаз с темноты перед ним. Из этой темноты появляются пятеро зараженных, оскалив зубы, одни движутся быстрее, другие чуть медленнее. Он старается не смотреть в их лица – не хочет видеть призраков тех, кем они были. Так проще.

Когда они подбираются ближе, Дэнни начинает стрелять. Он укладывает двоих, но потом разворачивается и бежит, потому что оставшиеся уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он движется быстро – практика – но один из зараженных оказывается быстрее. Цепкие руки хватают его за рубашку и тянут назад. Дэнни перехватывает ружье, замахивается им как битой вверх и назад, и бьет по голове существа. Оно не ослабляет хватку на рубашке и, повалившись на землю, тащит за собой Дэнни. Падая, он цепляется за что-то и ссаживает приличный кусок кожи на предплечье. Открытая рана вблизи от капающего слюной рта приводит его в ужас.

\- Отъебись от меня! – он дергается, уворачивается от зубов, щелкающих слишком близко от его шеи, перекатывается на бок, оставляя кусок рубашки в пальцах существа, и вскакивает на ноги. Потом пускает пулю в мозг зараженного, не давая тому шанса кинуться снова. Остается двое, и Дэнни слышит, как приближаются еще, но тут их шаги заглушает рев двигателя и визг тормозов. Джем появляется на сияющем черном «челленджере» с двумя белыми полосами на капоте, сбивает зараженных и останавливается прямо перед Дэнни. Он даже знать не хочет, где она научилась заводить машину без ключа.

\- Садись!

\- Ты еще маленькая, чтобы водить.

\- Времени нет. Шевелись, Джерси!

Дэнни не спорит. Ему кажется, он чувствует на коже слюну зараженного. Сердце заходится в таком бешеном ритме, что кружится голова, и он неловко возится с дверной ручкой, прежде чем открыть дверь. Джем втапливает педаль газа, и машина несется вперед. Дэнни срывает с себя остатки рубашки и лихорадочно вытирает влагу на руке. Кожа горит там, где он трет ее тканью, ссадины кровоточат. 

\- Прости, прости! – Джем кидает на него отчаянные взгляды, держится за руль до побелевших костяшек.

Ее слова просто шум в ушах Дэнни. Единственное, что он слышит сейчас – собственную приближающуюся смерть.

***

Стив вешает на стену комнаты карту штатов. Лейкхерст отмечен булавкой, от которой идет линия до Райт-Паттерсон. Дэнни движется с одного конца страны на другой, но Стив не может предсказать, какой маршрут он выберет, какие препятствия могут заставить его свернуть в сторону. Стив просчитывает время в пути, пытаясь предугадать следующую вероятную остановку Дэнни. В Оклахоме несколько баз: Вэнс в Эниде потеряли почти в самом начале, но есть еще Тинкер, Альтус и Форт Стилл.

Просчитать почти невозможно. Стив не знает, насколько забиты дороги, и на чем едет Дэнни. Раздобыть бензин не проблема, пока есть электричество и работают насосы. Так же следует учитывать вооруженных гражданских, которые напуганы настолько, что стреляют во все без разбора, и блуждающие группы зараженных. 

\- К какой из них он, по-твоему, пойдет? – спрашивает Грейси. Она так же усердно изучает карту и подолгу просматривает списки выживших, ища имя своего отца.  
\- Ну, я бы на его месте отправился в Тинкер. По пути и база большая. Много ресурсов.

\- Но как он доберется сюда?

Стив чуть сжимает ее плечо.

\- Военный транспорт еще ходит по необходимости. Помнишь, на прошлой неделе самолет доставил припасы? Если он доберется до Калифорнии, то, возможно, ему удастся упросить командование, чтобы его пустили на один из таких самолетов.

Шансов мало. Дэнни гражданский, и даже если за него поручится сам губернатор, военных это вряд ли будет заботить. Стиву придется потянуть за ниточки, возможно, продать душу. Что он с радостью сделает, если это поможет Дэнни благополучно вернуться домой.

\- Папа Стив? А что, если Дэнно не вернется? – Грейс не смотрит на него, не сводит глаз с карты, но Стив чувствует, как напряжены ее плечи, и видит, как крепко она сжимает губы.

\- Мы должны думать позитивно. Хорошо, милая? Твой папа очень умный, он знает, как уберечь себя.

\- А что, если нет? – упрямо продолжает она.

Стив со вздохом опускается в кресло и усаживает ее на колени.

\- Тогда друг у друга есть мы.

Грейс обнимает его, крепко и немного отчаянно, и он обнимает ее в ответ. Он никогда не заменит Дэнни, да и пытаться не будет, но Грейс стала ему родной дочерью, и он не допустит, чтобы с ней что-нибудь случилось.

\- Пошли, Грейси. Мы встречаемся с дядей Чином за ужином, не забыла?

Несколько дней назад отряд Стива доставил на базу тех, кто остался в живых в департаменте полиции. Чин был в плохой форме и заполучил несколько новых шрамов. Но сильней всего пострадал его дух. Леилани погибла из-за вируса, как рассказал Стиву Чин сломленным голосом. Она до последнего работала в больнице, отказываясь эвакуироваться, пыталась помочь тем, кто заразился, но еще не проявлял всех признаков болезни.

Чин не задержится с ними надолго. Они не говорили об этом, но Стив знает. Он оставался с полицией только из-за Леилани, и теперь, когда она умерла, он найдет Коно, будет помогать ее семье.

\- Я бы хотела его как-нибудь подбодрить, - Грейс тихо шмыгает носом. 

\- Думаю, если он просто увидит тебя, это ему поможет. – Стив быстро целует ее в лоб. – Иди, собирайся, хорошо?

Грейс убегает, а Стив снова поворачивается к карте.

\- Где же ты, Дэнни?

***

Дэнни уверен, что заболел. У него горят щеки, а желудок скручивает в узел.

\- Нам нужно где-то пересидеть, - говорит Джем. Дэнни физически ощущает исходящее от нее чувство вины.

\- Тебе нужно меня бросить. Для тебя так будет безопасней.

\- Нифига.

\- Это слишком опасно, - пытается вразумить ее Дэнни. Если в гараже он заразился, у них совсем немного времени.

\- Нет! – мотает головой Джем. – Не говори так! Ты даже не знаешь, больной ты или нет!

\- Джем…

\- Нет! Слушай, а может, у тебя иммунитет. Может, ты выздоровеешь, я слышала про такое.

В ее голосе столько искренности и отчаянной надежды, что Дэнни не находит сил с ней спорить. Они сворачивают с шоссе на ближайшем съезде и едут, пока не находят приличный район. 

\- Этот, похоже, пустой, - Джем показывает на один из домов. Дэнни с ней согласен. Окна в доме выбиты и не прикрыты фанерой, и вокруг нет никаких предупреждающих знаков.

\- Давай осмотримся.

Он идет впереди Джем, которая снова вытащила револьверы. Они быстро проверяют дом и укрепляют входы, Дэнни делает все механически. Он знает, что будет дальше. Симптомы гриппа, сильный голод, а потом он станет еще одним потерявшим разум зараженным. Не будет больше Дэнно, не будет папы Грейс, или напарника Стива или еще одного члена долбаной человеческой расы.

\- Давай, Джерси. Поспишь, и тебе станет лучше.

Дэнни позволяет Джем отвести его в спальню на втором этаже. На обоях нарисованы парусники, как и на простынях, но Дэнни не замечает. 

\- С тобой все хорошо, вот увидишь. – Джем вьется вокруг, откидывая покрывало, поправляя подушки, пока Дэнни не ложится. И даже тогда она отказывается уходить из комнаты, устраивается на мягком подоконнике. – Спи. Я покараулю.

Дэнни хочет ее выгнать. Ему невыносима мысль, что он причинит ей вред. Ей, или кому-нибудь еще. Ему невыносима мысль, что он никогда не вернется домой.

Но все, что он сейчас может – ждать. И молиться.

***

Дэнни не представляет, как долго спал, но просыпается квелым и растерянным. Когда в голове наконец проясняется, он смотрит на часы. Сколько времени у него осталось?

К его удивлению, он проспал почти четырнадцать часов, самый долгий его сон с тех пор, как он уехал с Гавайев на похороны бабушки. Сейчас ему должно быть плохо, должны проявляться симптомы болезни. Но он лишь чувствует себя хорошо отдохнувшим.

Он трет руками лицо, сдерживая рвущиеся из горла всхлипы. Он все еще здоров. Он все еще Дэнни Уильямс. И он еще может вернуться домой.

\- Джем! – зовет он хрипло. Молчание в ответ заставляет его вскочить с постели. Скорей всего, она спит, говорит он себе. Нужда гонит его ненадолго в ванную, потом он обыскивает комнаты на этаже. Джем нигде нет.

\- Сейчас не время играть в прятки!

Внизу ее тоже нет, и машина, на которой они приехали, стоит у дома. Ни записки, никакой подсказки, куда она ушла или как долго ее не будет. Он почти уверен, что она не бросила его, но и мысль, что она где-то бродит сама по себе, ему тоже не нравится. Она чересчур безрассудна, чересчур уверена в своем бессмертии и слишком полагается на свои дурацкие револьверы. 

В ожидании Дэнни осматривает кухню. Холодильник он точно открывать не будет: электричество хоть и работает, но с перебоями, и в любом случае, продукты внутри давно испортились. Поэтому он осматривает шкафы в поисках чего-нибудь пригодного для еды. Находит банку печеной фасоли и пачку крекеров. Не высокая кухня, но сойдет.

Дэнни только начинает есть, когда слышит подъезжающую к дому машину. Он облегченно выдыхает и удерживает себя от того, чтобы броситься к двери и убедиться, что этот доставшийся ему тяжкий подростковый крест цел и невредим. По крайней мере, ей хватает приличия выглядеть виноватой, когда она замечает его за кухонным столом.

\- О, я думала, ты еще спишь.

\- Это нисколько не оправдывает, что ты ушла, не сказав мне, даже записку не оставила, - Дэнни обвинительно машет на нее ложкой. – А если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось? Я бы даже не знал, где тебя искать!

\- Ой, да расслабься, Джерси. Подумаешь, сходила за припасами, фигня. – Джем кладет на стол пакет из супермаркета и начинает вытаскивать из него медикаменты, коробки с хлопьями и печеньем, а еще патроны в аккуратно запечатанных коробках. 

\- И она говорит «фигня». Ты что, магазин ограбила?

\- Магазины уже давно мародеры разграбили. Я прошлась по соседним домам.

Дэнни закрывает глаза и считает до десяти, но это нисколько не помогает подскочившему давлению.

\- Тебя могли убить! Никогда больше так не делай! Глупый, глупый ребенок! – Он заводится все сильнее, выплескивает все свои страхи злыми словами, но вдруг замечает, что Джем плачет. Ее плечи трясутся, она прячет лицо в руках и прижимается спиной к кухонному столу.

Дэнни не выносит женские слезы.

Он бросает еду, подходит к ней и крепко обнимает. 

\- Эй, все хорошо, я не сержусь, просто ты меня очень напугала.

\- Мама точно так же на меня злилась, - Джем всхлипывает ему в плечо. – Мне ее так не хватает!

\- Я знаю. – Дэнни гладит ее по спине. Джем никогда не рассказывала о своих родителях. Дэнни решил, что они в разводе.

\- Я назвала ее стервой. Это последнее, что я сказала маме. Я обозвала ее стервой и захлопнула перед ней дверь, а потом ее не стало. – В голосе Джем все еще слышны слезы и она крепко обнимает Дэнни.

\- Что произошло? – мягко спрашивает он.

\- Мародеры. Я осталась ночевать у своей подруги Лайлы, и пока меня не было, пришли мародеры. Разгромили наш дом. Забрали все, что можно продать, а остальное уничтожили. 

Дэнни не хочет слушать дальше, слишком хорошо представляет, что произошло. Стадное чувство – ужасная вещь, и люди под его влиянием способны творить такое, что в здравом уме им бы и в голову не пришло.

\- А что случилось с твоей мамой? 

\- Я нашла ее, когда вернулась домой. Она лежала в кровати. Го…голая и в крови, вся избитая. Она умерла одна, думая, что я не...ненавижу ее.

Она снова начинает плакать. Дэнни чувствует, как его футболка становится мокрой от слез. 

\- Она так не думала, поверь мне. Она знала, что ты любишь ее, даже когда вы ссорились. И была рада, что тебя нет дома, что ты была избавлена от того, через что пришлось пройти ей.

Они стоят так еще долго, Джем цепляется за Дэнни, пока он молча гладит ее по спине и изо всех сил надеется, что у Грейс есть кто-то, кто может сделать то же самое для нее. Ни Рэйчел, ни Стэн до сих пор не нашлись в списках выживших, и местонахождение остальной его команды неизвестно. Он молится, чтобы она была с кем-то знакомым.

Наконец Джем отстраняется. С потекшей тушью она похожа на безумного клоуна. 

\- Грейс повезло, что ты ее папа.

Ничего больше не говоря, она отворачивается и снова начинает разбирать пакет. Дэнни разогревает фасоль, протягивает ей тарелку. Они поедят, проверят запасы, передохнут день или два и отправятся на базу ВВС Шеппард в Техасе. Еще одна возможность посмотреть списки и зарегистрироваться, чтобы его дочь знала, что он все еще жив, все еще направляется к ней. И теперь его ничто не остановит.

***

Стив сидит в ванне под обжигающе горячими струями воды, не замечая их. Он не только нарушает собственное правило трехминутного душа, но и установленную на базе норму потребления. И ему плевать.

Он баюкает правую руку с распухшими, окровавленными костяшками, возможно даже сломанными, если судить по боли. Кафельная плитка в душе пострадала от его удара намного меньше. Он не знает, как будет объяснять это Грейси.

Прошла неделя, а имя Дэнни так и не появилось в списках из Оклахомы. Грейс уверяет, что ему просто пришлось пойти в другом направлении и скоро он объявится. Ее вера в Дэнни непоколебима. Стив хотел бы быть таким же сильным, но Грейс не видела того, что довелось видеть ему. Он хорошо знает, насколько безнадежна вера.

А что еще важнее, он знает Дэнни. И Дэнни давно зарегистрировался бы, если б мог, ведь он понимает, как Грейс важно знать, где он находится. А значит, что-то серьезное помешало ему, и ни один из сценариев, возникающих в голове Стива, не успокаивает.

В дверь робко стучат.

\- Папа? У тебя все нормально?

Стив виновато вздрагивает, услышав голос Грейси.

\- Я выйду через минуту, - отзывается он. Ему нужно взять себя в руки. У него есть обязанности: перед Грейс, перед людьми на базе. Он обещал Дэнни позаботиться о его дочери, пора собрать волю в кулак и сделать это. Потому что, если Дэнни здесь нет, то единственный, кто остается у Грейс, это Стив.

Он выключает воду и вылезает из ванны. Вытираться одной рукой сложно, но он особо и не старается. Он вспоминает, как принимал душ с Дэнни. Это случалось нечасто – душ Стива не был рассчитан на двоих, но самым лучшим всегда было то, как Дэнни потом обтирал его полотенцем: неторопливо, обращаясь со Стивом с такой осторожностью, что это действие казалось более интимным, чем секс, который неизбежно следовал дальше. 

В жизни Стива было много потерь. И это удерживало его от сближения с людьми, от желания впускать кого-либо в свою жизнь слишком глубоко. Но Дэнни… с самого первого дня он пробрался к нему в душу, в сердце, и расположился там как дома. И что бы ни делал Стив, какие бы безумства ни выкидывал, этого всегда было недостаточно, чтобы отпугнуть Дэнни.

Стив прислоняется лбом к зеркалу и пытается проглотить комок в горле. Он не хочет выходить из ванной, не хочет, чтобы Грейс увидела, что он с собой сделал. А она увидит. Он уверен, что руку придется показать врачу.

«Даже дикие лошади не смогли бы меня остановить», - сказал однажды Дэнни. Что ж, были вещи и похуже диких лошадей.

***  
_Плакат на окраине Де-Мойн, Айова  
«Почему Ты отвернулся от нас?»_

***  
Дэнни никогда не любил ночевки на свежем воздухе, а особенно сейчас, в его возрасте, когда сон на каменистой земле уже потерял всякое очарование и приносил одни лишь неудобства. Но на этот раз у него нет выбора: на месте маленького городка, в котором они с Джем надеялись остановиться, осталась только груда тлеющего пепла. А вести машину ночью – рискованная затея, можно не заметить какую-нибудь ловушку или препятствие.

\- Ты раньше ходил в походы? – спрашивает Джем. В Лоутоне они нашли спальные мешки, и она растянулась в своем, положив руки под голову и глядя в ночное небо.

Даже Дэнни вынужден признать, что вид восхитительный. Перебои в электроснабжении случаются все чаще и дольше, световое загрязнение практически исчезло, и ничто не отвлекает внимание от огромного, усыпанного звездами пространства над их головами. Нет никаких самолетов, единственный движущийся огонек, который может разглядеть Дэнни, это спутник, летящий вокруг Земли, передающий информацию, которую, скорей всего, даже некому принимать. 

\- Да, мои родители брали меня, моего брата и сестер, когда мы были детьми. Это был экономный отпуск, особенно для большой семьи. 

Он шевелит палкой тлеющие угли в костре.

\- Папа хотел однажды взять меня в поход, - тихо говорит Джем. – А я вместо этого отправилась кататься на лыжах с друзьями. Лучше бы я пошла с ним.

\- Дети – эгоисты. Не кори себя за это. – Бог свидетель, для ее возраста ей и так хватает сожалений.

\- Спорю, твоя дочка не такая, - Джем произносит это каким-то странным тоном, который Дэнни не может понять.

\- Бывает иногда. Когда ты молодой, трудно быть дальновидным. Живешь одним моментом. Хочешь сиюминутного удовольствия. Это не делает тебя плохим, просто… ребенком.

Какое-то время они молчат, и это на удивление уютное молчание. В темноте тихо: ни звуков машин, ни гудения линии электропередач неподалеку, только писк летучей мыши время от времени. Легко будет услышать приближение зараженного, который мог бы забрести к ним, но Дэнни за последние двести километров не видел ни одного.

Когда Джем нарушает молчание, ее слова становятся для Дэнни неожиданностью.

\- А что будет со мной, когда мы доберемся до Гавайев?

Он понимает, о чем она спрашивает, но не уверен, как ответить. Они многое пережили вместе, и он не может представить, что ее не будет рядом. Дэнни и Джем это не обсуждали – тот факт, что она все еще едет с ним. Он просто знает, что не может бросить ее с незнакомцами. Он не хотел бы этого для Грейс и с Джем так не поступит.

\- Наверное, решать тебе, - говорит он. – Грейс была бы рада с тобой познакомиться.

\- А твой «котик»?

\- Ну уж нет. Вы и так уже слишком похожи друг на друга, если свести вас вместе, мне конец, - Дэнни смотрит на нее с улыбкой, так что она знает, что он просто шутит.

\- Было бы обидно, если б пришлось дрессировать кого-то нового, - она улыбается в ответ, но немного неуверенно.

Дэнни слышит то, что она не говорит словами, и согласно кивает.

\- Да. И где еще я найду такую качественную музыку для путешествий? Ты меня прямо-таки подсадила на… Как там они называются? Hole? 

Это вызывает у Джем уже искренний смех, который, как вдруг понимает Дэнни, он раньше не слышал, - заливистый, яркий, словно солнечный луч, пробивающийся сквозь тьму. Это безотчетное напоминание, как изменилась их жизнь. В нынешнее время поводов для смеха не так много.

\- Поспи немного, мелкая. Я первый на карауле.

\- Сэр, есть, сэр, - язвит Джем, небрежно салютует Дэнни, поворачивается на бок, спиной к нему, и начинает громко показушно храпеть.

Дэнни бросает в нее маленький камешек, который отскакивает от плеча. Джем хихикает.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джерси. Не давай зомби-жукам кусаться.

Дэнни в ответ закатывает глаза. В Джем было полно нахальства и дерзости с того дня, как он подобрал ее на обочине дороги, и Дэнни постепенно привык. Теперь она охана, и ему ужасно хочется рассказать о ней Стиву.

\- Я люблю тебя, зай, - шепчет Дэнни в ночное небо. Может быть, теплый техасский ветер донесет его слова до Стива.

***

_Написано краской на стене дома в Детройте, Мичиган  
«Бывший дом Кендры и Лайнела Томпсонов и их сыновей Данте и Эдварда. Мы жили здесь, любили здесь. Умерли здесь. Помните о нас»._

***

Стив бежит мимо одинаковых домов на базе, отличающихся только номерами. Семьям приходится тесниться, насколько позволяет пространство, незнакомцы вынуждены селиться вместе. Военная полиция не успевает разнимать драки. Все напряжены до предела.

Но в ранние утренние часы почти тихо. Кроме Стива бегают и другие, тихо стучат подошвами кроссовок по бетону, кружа по острову, но друг с другом почти не общаются. За остальных Стив не скажет, но сам он бегает в надежде, что физическая активность поможет избавиться от мрачных мыслей в голове. Ему, правда, это не особо помогает.

Дэнни до сих пор не появился в списках выживших. Прошло больше недели. Грейс по-прежнему сохраняет оптимизм, но с каким-то ненормальным упрямством, и это начинает беспокоить Стива. Он не знает, что делать. Не знает, как помочь ей, когда он сам готов сорваться.

Стив останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. Он немного перестарался. С его места открывается знакомый вид на Мемориал «Аризоны», отец часто приводил туда его и Мэри и рассказывал им о дедушке. Человек, в честь которого назвали Стива, нашел свою смерть в бою. Стив всегда считал это героическим поступком - погибнуть вместе с кораблем. Определенно лучше, чем то, что он чувствует сейчас, умирая понемногу каждый день.

Он не спеша возвращается в «Нэви-Лодж», кивая по пути знакомым. Остров постепенно просыпается, жители готовятся встретить еще один полный неопределенности день. Взрослые переживают из-за норм снабжения, перебоев с электричеством и перенаселения. Но дети выходят на улицу, чтобы поиграть в догонялки, покидать мяч или рассказать друг другу дурацкую шутку. Жизнь продолжается.

Стив уже подходит к отелю, когда от здания администрации его окликает Лора Биман, которая трудится там волонтером. Он не хочет придавать какое-то особое значение ее желанию поговорить. Может, она просто проявляет дружелюбие или хочет узнать, свободна ли Грейс, потому что та часто помогает Лоре искать чьих-нибудь родственников или обновлять списки.

\- Коммандер!

\- Вы ранняя пташка, - Стив улыбается так старательно, насколько может.

\- Я нашла его. Вашего мужа.

Стив таращится на нее, потом оглядывается, как будто Дэнни может выскочить из-за его спины с криком «Сюрприз!». Потом с трудом вспоминает, что нужно дышать. Лора касается его руки.

\- Он снова появился в списках, с базы Шеппард. Я решила сообщить вам, как только увидела.

\- Вы уверены?

\- Абсолютно. Иначе я бы стала вам говорить.

\- Спасибо. – Стив обнимает ее так неожиданно, что она ойкает от удивления, и потом еще долго не выпускает бедную женщину из объятий, пытаясь сморгнуть застилающие глаза слезы.

Дэнни все еще жив. Остальное неважно.

***

Дэнни замечает «ежа» слишком поздно. Он выкручивает руль в сторону, но правая передняя шина налетает на шипы и лопается. Машину выкидывает с дороги на песчаную обочину. Он автоматически тянет руку в сторону, удерживая Джем на месте, пока «челленджер» резко останавливается. 

\- Запри дверь! – рявкает он Джем и тянется за ружьем, но в этот момент стекло со стороны пассажира взрывается осколками.

\- Отцепись от меня!

Дэнни видит только пару рук, тянущихся через разбитое окно, в одной из которых зажат большой нож. Что-то глухо бьется в окно с его стороны, но стекло выдерживает, и Дэнни использует эти драгоценные секунды, чтобы схватить ружье и направить в сторону Джем.

\- Пригнись! – кричит он. Джем дергает рычаг и как только откидывается назад вместе со спинкой сиденья, Дэнни стреляет. Руки исчезают, но Дэнни не слышит, ранил ли он кого, в ушах звенит от грохота выстрела. Его осыпает осколками стекла, разбитого с его стороны, и он чувствует, как к горлу прижимается лезвие ножа. Ружье вырывают из рук и вытаскивают через окно, приклад больно бьет его по плечу.

\- А ну, блядь, вышли из машины!

Это Дэнни уже прекрасно слышит. Он видит, как рука Джем тянется к револьверу, и коротко мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Худшее, что она может сейчас сделать – начать стрельбу.

\- Мы выходим, - говорит он громко. – Не стреляйте.

Он протягивает руку и сжимает пальцы Джем. Ее заметно трясет, и Дэнни вспоминает, как она рассказывала о мародерах, убивших ее мать. Он беззвучно произносит: «Спокойно», и она неуверенно кивает.

Вокруг машины стоят трое мужчин, а еще один, в которого выстрелил Дэнни, лежит на дороге, истекая кровью. Все четверо грязные, заросшие, и на каждом несколько слоев поношенной одежды, несмотря на жару. Самый высокий и тощий, в красной фланелевой рубахе – именно он схватил своими грязными лапами ружье Дэнни – видимо, лидер, потому что начинает говорить за всех.

\- Куда путь держите?- интересуется он таким доброжелательным тоном, будто не держит их на прицеле. 

\- Мы едем на базу Кэннон, ищем безопасное место, чтобы передохнуть. Нам не нужны неприятности. – Дэнни смотрит ему в глаза и говорит ровным, уверенным тоном.

Второй из троицы, низенький крепыш в камуфляже с длинными рукавами, окидывает Джем с ног до головы таким взглядом, что Дэнни хочется вышибить ему все зубы. Джем подходит ближе и берет Дэнни за руку.

\- Отличный день для поездки.

\- Был, пока колесо не спустило.

\- Простите за это, - говорит Долговязый и кажется почти искренним. – Теперь это платная дорога. Но люди не замечали знаков, поэтому пришлось попробовать что-то другое.

Дэнни совсем не нравятся его слова. К счастью, они запаслись продуктами в Вичита-Фоллз, и хотя Дэнни не хотелось бы их терять, голод по пути в Нью-Мексико им вряд ли грозит.

\- У нас много еды. Багажник полный, можете посмотреть.

\- Как любезно с вашей стороны, - кивает Долговязый. – Эррол?

Тот, что пялился на Джем, молча машет головой в ее сторону.

\- Мой друг хочет знать, сколько за девчонку.

Джем сильнее прижимается к Дэнни, распахнув глаза. Дэнни качает головой.

\- Не продается. Можете взять что-нибудь другое.

\- Я хочу ее, - говорит Эррол.

Он хватает Джем, Джем кричит, и все очень быстро катится к черту. Переговоры окончены. Дэнни пускает в ход своего внутреннего МакГарретта.

Он бросается на Долговязого, вцепляется обеими руками в ружье, и с минуту они играют в перетягивание каната, но потом Дэнни вскидывает руку и бьет локтем Долговязому в лицо. Когда тот чуть ослабляет хватку, Дэнни вырывает у него ружье и заезжает в лицо уже прикладом, одновременно делая подсечку. 

У третьего парня нет оружия, но есть бита, которой он бьет Дэнни по спине. Дэнни падает на четвереньки, слыша крики Джем. Он пригибается, перекатывается, не выпуская из рук ружье, и, поднимаясь, стреляет. Пуля попадает парню в ногу, и он валится, как подкошенный.

\- Джерси! – доносится до него отчаянный крик Джем. Дэнни поворачивается и видит, как Джем падает, кровь из раны на лбу заливает ее лицо.

После этого все как будто в тумане.

Когда он приходит в себя, то тяжело дышит, а руки в крови и болят. Двое мертвы, Долговязый еще жив, но вряд ли сдвинется с места в ближайшее время. 

\- Джем? – Дэнни ползет к ней, чувствуя, как протестующе кричит больное колено. – Эй, мелкая, ты еще со мной?

Она чуть шевелится, что Дэнни принимает за хороший знак и осторожно ощупывает рану на ее лбу. Он не знает, чем ее ударили и как сильно, только надеется, что у нее нет внутреннего кровотечения. Но сотрясение она, вероятно, заработала.

\- Вот так, спокойно, спокойно.

Она медленно моргает, переводит на него расплывшийся взгляд.

\- Папа?

У Дэнни сжимается сердце.

\- Нет, милая, это я. Джерси.

\- Джерси?

\- Точно. Ты крепко вмазала этому парню своим лицом. – Это вызывает у нее дрожащую улыбку. – Не шевелись пока, ладно? Я сбегаю за аптечкой и залатаю тебя, а потом посмотрю, не получится ли заменить колесо. Договорились?

\- Ладно, - Джем поднимает руку к ране, но Дэнни перехватывает ее.

\- Не трогай. Я сейчас вернусь. – Он быстро приносит аптечку из машины. – Ну вот, видишь, все не так плохо. – Дэнни очищает рану, внутренне морщась от каждого касания. Края раны рваные и припухшие, и кровь до сих пор сочится. Джем едва реагирует на его действия, что тоже вызывает беспокойство. - Так, давай-ка тебя поднимем, - говорит он, приклеивая последний кусок пластыря. 

Джем цепляется за него, ее шатает, и она еле стоит на нетвердых ногах. Он практически на себе тащит ее к машине, прислоняет к боку «челленджера», чтобы стряхнуть стекло с пассажирского сиденья. 

\- Вот так, залезай. Молодец. – Он усаживает Джем, приподнимает спинку, чтоб ей было как можно удобнее, и идет заниматься колесом. Запаски в багажнике нет, но под коробками с припасами лежит докатка, и придется довольствоваться ей, пока они не доберутся до следующей заправки или города, где Дэнни сможет подобрать шину подходящего размера. – Еще несколько минут, - успокаивает он Джем. – Ты как там, мелкая?

\- Устала, - слабо слышится в ответ.

\- Я знаю. Но постарайся не засыпать, ради меня, хорошо?

\- Хорошо.

Дэнни понимает, что ведет заведомо проигранную битву. Он надеется, что Кэнноне есть хороший врач, потому что не знает, что будет делать, если потеряет Джем. Теперь он за нее в ответе.

Он в рекордно короткие сроки ставит докатку, но вернувшись в машину, находит Джем без сознания. Полный мрачных мыслей, Дэнни выруливает на дорогу и снова трогается в путь.

\- Держись, Джем. – Он сжимает ее вялую руку в своей, пока ведет машину, проверяя и успокаивая себя, что все еще чувствует ее пульс под пальцами. – Не смей сдаваться сейчас.

Он благодарит бога, что Грейс в безопасности в Перл.

***

Халава оказалась полнейшей катастрофой.

Стив отправился туда с отрядом из пяти человек, чтобы оценить тюрьму как возможное место для переселения части беженцев из Хикэм. Существовала высокая вероятность, что выжившие в исправительном заведении будут, в лучшем случае, не очень рады присутствию флотских – именно это Стив сказал капитану Эрскину и адмиралу Уэверли на предварительном инструктаже. 

Внутрь вошла команда из шести человек, но живыми вышли только Стив и Уоллес.

Он сидит на пляже, глядя, как один из патрульных катеров ходит вдоль берега. Ритмичный плеск волн нисколько не успокаивает и не помогает расслабиться, как раньше. Он не может вернуться в отель, просто не находит в себе сил спрятать чувства и притвориться, что все в порядке.

Стив жалеет, что не настоял на своем и согласился с Эрскином, что не отказался идти с отрядом на задание. У него с самого начала было плохое предчувствие, но приказ есть приказ.

Он устал от приказов, из-за которых гибнут хорошие люди. Он просто устал от всего, он измотан до предела, и ему кажется, что надолго его не хватит.

\- Папа Стив, что с тобой? – Грейс садится рядом, тесно прижимается к боку. Стиву стоило знать, что она найдет его. Он качает головой, не решаясь говорить. Он как будто онемел всем телом кроме тех мест, где его касается Грейс. Он даже смотреть на нее не может, и убеждает себя, что это потому, что не хочет, чтобы она видела безысходность и отчаяние в его глазах.

\- Случилось что-то плохое? - Стив кивает, мыслями все еще находясь в Халаве, пока Грейс не задает следующий вопрос дрожащим голосом: - Что-то с Дэнно?

\- Нет! Нет, милая, это не имеет никакого отношения к Дэнно, - Стив наконец обретает дар речи, обхватывает хрупкие плечи Грейс и крепко обнимает. Она утыкается лицом ему в грудь, и он чувствует ее слезы. У него и самого глаза щиплет. 

Они сидят так очень долго, вокруг них только шум волн, гул двигателя патрульного катера, а еще отдаленные удары биты по мячу: кто-то в парке играет в бейсбол. И этот звук кажется таким нормальным, настолько оторванным от всего происходящего, что у Стива появляется немного пугающее ощущение нереальности мира вокруг. 

\- Ты должен найти Дэнно, - наконец произносит Грейс.

Стиву хочется этого больше всего на свете, но, как обычно, это его работа – не давать Грейс забывать о реальности. 

\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу…

\- Нет, можешь! Вы всегда находите друг друга! Неужели ты не помнишь?

Конечно, он помнит. Образ Дэнни, заглядывающего под брезент в Северной Корее, навсегда впечатан в его память, неопровержимое доказательство того, что Стив может доверить этому человеку свою жизнь. Если честно, он доверил много больше, чем свою жизнь. Так много, что все эти месяцы без него чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным.

\- Он нам нужен, - тихо говорит Грейс, вцепившись в его футболку. – А ты единственный, кто сможет это сделать.

У нее столько веры в него. Стив сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок. Конечно же, Грейс права. Он и сам не знает, сколько еще сможет делать свою работу.

Он поговорит с Уэверли. Выбьет себе место на ближайшем транспортнике, возвращающемся на материк. Он сделает то, о чем просит Грейс, ради них обоих. 

\- Я найду способ, - обещает он. – Что бы ни было, я все решу.

***

Дэнни устал. Он ощущает эту усталость всем телом, она проникла под кожу и засела в костях. Искушение остановиться и залечь где-нибудь на время становится непреодолимым. Отдых, шанс немного ослабить бдительность и выйти из проклятой машины. Он готов душу продать за горячий душ и возможность сбрить отросшую бороду. 

«Челленджер» остался в Нью-Мексико. Дэнни выбрал машину понадежней – похожий на танк пикап с крытым брезентом кузовом, сдвоенными задними колесами и крепкой защитной решеткой спереди.

\- Боже, мне это осточертело, - жалуется Джем с соседнего сиденья. Она закинула ноги в ярко-зеленых «конверсах» на приборную панель, и Дэнни остается только удивляться ее гибкости. – Почему все такое плоское?

\- Зато у нас хорошая линия видимости, - замечает Дэнни. – Заметим неприятности издалека.

\- Ура, неприятности, - изображает Джем энтузиазм, но ее рука касается полуавтоматической винтовки, которой они обзавелись после случая с придорожной бандой. Она до сих пор носит два револьвера, но винтовка позволяет ей чувствовать себя более защищенной.

Дэнни трет рукой глаза. Он не высыпался, потому что стоило ему закрыть глаза, начинали мучить кошмары. Беспокойство о Джем тоже не помогало. Он постоянно говорит себе, что главное – она по-прежнему с ним, и они по-прежнему едут на запад. Едут домой.

После Уинслоу трасса 40 в основном пуста. Вокруг ничего кроме камней и земли, хотя в отдалении виднеются горы, около которых находится их следующий пункт назначения: Флагстафф и лагерь Навахо. Там они надеются пополнить запасы для последнего отрезка их путешествия. Как только они доберутся до базы Эвардс, Дэнни только останется напроситься на борт самолета, летящего на Гавайи.

\- Так близко, - бормочет он еле слышно. И в то же время кажется, будто он никогда не доберется туда. Что с таким же успехом он может просто вести машину, пока не наступит конец света, которого, учитывая нынешнее положение вещей, ждать, вероятно, не так уж и долго.

\- Ничем не хочешь поделиться с классом, Джерси?

\- Рот закрой, - огрызается Дэнни. Не только Джем может быть импульсивной.

Около часа они едут в молчании. Плейер испустил дух несколько дней назад, и лучше слушать Джем, напевающую себе под нос, чем безумцев, которые до сих пор вещают по радио.

Дэнни ведет почти на автопилоте, мыслями где-то очень далеко, как вдруг Джем внезапно садится, спуская ноги с приборной панели. 

\- Неприятности, - хмуро говорит она, указывая за окно.

Впереди, где-то в километре от дорожного указателя, сообщающего о стоянке трейлеров, дорога забита фургонами, прицепами и автодомами, разбросанными вокруг, словно высыпанные из коробки детские игрушки. Подъехав ближе, Дэнни видит, что съезд с трассы тоже перегорожен брошенными машинами. 

\- Черт! – Он останавливает пикап.

\- А в объезд нельзя? – спрашивает Джем, высовываясь из окна.

\- Не уверен, что стоит рисковать, даже на сдвоенных колесах. 

Местность по обеим сторонам шоссе неровная и каменистая, почти полностью покрытая низким кустарником.

\- А стоит рискнуть и проверить эти трейлеры? Мы могли бы пополнить запасы. – Джем уже держит в руках винтовку и, кажется, готова сорваться с места. Если бы Дэнни ее не знал, то мог бы поклясться, что она нарывается на драку. Но скорей всего, она просто хотела вернуть себе немного уверенности, которой лишил ее те придурки в Техасе. 

\- Да их, наверное, уже все разграбили.

\- Наверное.

\- А еще там могут бродить зараженные.

\- Могут.

Дэнни постукивает пальцами по рулю. Им и правда нужны припасы. Он не надеется, что на следующей базе их чем-нибудь снабдят, велика вероятность, что там тоже введено нормирование. Электричества почти нет, а значит, заправиться будет сложно. Каковы шансы, что у некоторых из этих машин еще осталось горючее в баках?

\- Ну давай же, Джерси, - Джем кидает на него жалобный взгляд. – Может, пиво найдем.

\- Ты еще маленькая, чтобы пиво пить.

\- Миру кранты, а ты все еще ведешь себя, как коп. Ты понимаешь, насколько это нелепо?

\- Во-первых, - Дэнни строго наставляет на Джем палец, - миру не кранты. Во-вторых, я веду себя не как коп, а как отец.

На короткий миг лицо Джем превращается в неподвижную маску, но прежде чем Дэнни успевает что-либо сказать, она отстегивает ремень безопасности и выскакивает из пикапа с винтовкой в руке. 

\- Пошли.

Звать ее назад нет смысла, она все равно не послушает. Дэнни вздыхает и глушит мотор. Прячет ключи в карман, проверяет предохранитель на своем «Глоке» и спешит за Джем.

\- Эй! – он хватает ее за локоть и разворачивает к себе лицом. – Мы держимся вместе, или ты уже забыла это правило?

Джем бросает на него хмурый взгляд исподлобья.

\- Ты мне не отец.

\- И я прекрасно это знаю.

Ну серьезно, они снова ведут этот разговор?

\- Тогда перестань себя так вести! – Она вырывает руку. – Может, мой отец и был никчемным придурком, но он был моим, ясно?!

\- Я не пытаюсь заменить твоего отца, - терпеливо говорит Дэнни, - так что сбавь тон и держись начеку. Обсудим это позже.

\- Нечего тут обсуждать, - бормочет Джем, но держится рядом с Дэнни, пока они приближаются к первому трейлеру – огромному дому на колесах с выдвижными комнатами. На нем номера Айдахо – с обязательной надписью внизу «знаменит картошкой» - и обе двери открыты. 

\- Тихо и осторожно, - шепчет Дэнни.

Он входит первым, с «Глоком» наизготовку, как будто осматривает место преступления. Внутри трейлера царит беспорядок, дверцы шкафов открыты нараспашку, и все ценное давно растащено. На полу лицом вниз лежит тело, уже порядком разложившееся, хотя огромную дыру в затылке, явно указывающую на причину смерти, видно отлично. 

\- Здесь ничего, - говорит Джем, глядя на что угодно, только не на тело. – Падальщики все вычистили.

В следующих двух фургонах то же самое, и Дэнни начинает беспокоиться. Продвигаться дальше в лабиринт машин рискованно. Там могут быть зараженные или какие-нибудь безумцы, действующие по принципу «сначала стреляй и не задавай вопросы». Но с другой стороны, именно по этим причинам в трейлерах, расположенных ближе к центру, могут найтись необходимые им припасы.

\- Там могут быть печеньки, - говорит Джем, - или кукурузные палочки. Боже, как мне не хватает кукурузных палочек.

\- Я бы особо не надеялся, любительница фаст-фуда. – Но Дэнни все равно идет вперед, настороженно прислушиваясь к малейшему шуму.

От асфальта исходит жар, и дрожащий воздух отвлекает. На ветер ни намека, но запах мертвой плоти все равно разносится вокруг. Дэнни задается вопросом, что здесь случилось, почему все трейлеры и машины оказались брошенными. У них не мог одновременно закончиться бензин, может, впереди произошла серьезная авария или еще что.

Джем подходит к следующему трейлеру, небольшому серебристому прицепу, прикрепленному к такому же серебристому пикапу. У него только одна дверь, и Джем кивает Дэнни и открывает ее, одновременно используя в качестве щита. И хорошо, что она так делает. Потому что из трейлера вываливаются двое зараженных. Дэнни чувствует отвращение, но не удивляется, увидев, что это дети. Проведя бог знает сколько времени в закрытой раскаленной коробке, они напоминают мумий, но между тем, двигаются очень быстро. Но Дэнни быстрее. Он делает два выстрела в головы еще до того, как Джем успевает вскинуть винтовку. 

\- Твою ж мать! – Выстрелы явно потревожили других зараженных, Дэнни слышит, как они приближаются. – Надо уходить!

\- А как же…

\- Нет времени! Давай, шевелись!

Но уже слишком поздно. Позади них четверо зараженных перекрывают обратную дорогу к пикапу. Джем палит в них из винтовки, и Дэнни морщится – звук выстрелов в окружении трейлеров и грузовиков отдается невероятно громким эхо. Джем удается уложить только одного, остальные ее выстрелы попадают в тела. С револьверами у нее лучше получалось.

\- Целься в голову! – орет Дэнни. Он убивает еще двоих, но за упавшими следуют другие и, похоже, слева к ним тоже подбираются. 

\- Пошла, пошла, пошла! – Дэнни хватает Джем и толкает перед собой. Они бегут, огибая минивэн и джип с привязанными на крыше байдарками. 

С земли почти ничего не разглядеть, никакой возможности просчитать путь до их машины между зараженными. Дэнни пускают пулю в лоб еще одного существа, старика с обгорелой на солнце и потрескавшейся кожей. 

\- Наверх. Нам нужно наверх! – Дэнни карабкается на кузов ближайшего пикапа, потом хватает Джем за руку и подтягивает к себе. Все равно оказывается недостаточно высоко, даже когда он забирается на крышу кабины. Но чуть впереди виден огромный роскошный трейлер, настоящая сухопутная яхта, с прикрепленной сзади лестницей. – Туда!

Они пробираются к трейлеру, перепрыгивая с машины на машину, потому что зараженным не хватает координации, чтобы влезть наверх. Но зато они прекрасно умеют хватать. Один из них вцепляется в лодыжку Дэнни, роняя на раскаленный капот «субару». 

\- Не вставай! – Джем стреляет, превращая голову зараженного в месиво. У Дэнни тошнота подкатывает к горлу, когда он чувствует, как горячие брызги крови и мозгов впитываются в джинсы, но у него нет времени на отвращение.

Еще две машины, и они добираются наконец до нужного трейлера. Джем перепрыгивает с крыши машины на лестницу, будто героиня какого-то чертова боевика. На секунду кажется, что она сейчас упадет, и Дэнни все еще пытается вернуть на место ушедшее в пятки сердце, когда ей удается крепче ухватиться за перекладину, но ее винтовка со стуком падает на асфальт. 

\- Черт! Оружие!

\- Забудь! Залезай наверх!

Дэнни поднимается вслед за ней на крышу трейлера. Из крыши чуть выступают вентиляционные отверстия от кондиционера и плиты, но она ровная и достаточно высокая, так что Дэнни открывается отличный вид на окрестности. Но он почти сразу об этом жалеет.

Местность вокруг кишит зараженными. Он никогда не видел так много за пределами городов, и сейчас они все направляются к трейлеру. Все пути, по которым им можно было вернуться к своему пикапу, перекрыты. Они могли бы попробовать добраться по крышам трейлеров, но большинство из них стоят слишком далеко друг от друга. Джем ни за что не перепрыгнуть.

\- Прости, прости, я ее уронила, - у Джем остались револьверы, но она явно расстроена.

\- Все равно их слишком много.

Трейлер начинает чуть качаться, когда зараженные налегают на него с обеих сторон с рыками и стонами. Так вот значит, как они умрут, думает Дэнни. Застряв на крыше без воды, под палящим солнцем. Он чувствует жар металла под ногами даже сквозь подошвы ботинок.

\- Что будем делать, Джерси?

\- Ждать.

Он надеется, что через какое-то время зараженные поймут, что свежего мяса им не достанется, и разбредутся. И когда день начинает клониться к закату, некоторые из окруживших их действительно уходят. Но большая часть остается, все так же безуспешно скребется и стучит в бока трейлера. Дэнни пристально следит за лестницей. Он уже пристрелил одного зараженного, которому, похоже, хватило мозгов, чтобы вскарабкаться на пару ступенек.

К тому времени, как солнце начинает скрываться за горами, Дэнни совсем без сил, измотан и подавлен. Они пробовали забраться в фургон через вентиляционные отверстия, потом через окна, но с таким же успехом могли пытаться залезть в танк через смотровые щели. 

Дэнни не позволил Джем раздеться, потому что солнечный ожог не намного лучше теплового удара, и она тоже выглядит совершенно разбитой. Она сидит на вентиляционной решетке, упираясь локтями в колени, еле держит револьверы ослабевшими пальцами.

\- Значит, вот как все закончится.

Дэнни с радостью ответил бы ей какой-нибудь подходящей дежурной фразой, но она прозвучала бы фальшиво. А ведь они были так близко. До Калифорнии оставался всего день пути.

\- Мне жаль, что ты больше не увидишь Грейс.

Дэнни опускается на ту же решетку, спиной к ней. Он не хочет думать об этом. 

\- Ничего не кончено, пока не кончено. 

Может, зараженные разойдутся с наступлением ночи.

Джем только вздыхает.

Они молчат, тишину нарушают только хрипы и рычание зараженных, не отступающих от трейлера. Но спустя время Дэнни краем уха замечает еще какой-то звук, будто гудение пчелы или комара. Он рассеянно отмахивается, но звук лишь становится громче. А вот Джем распознает его почти сразу и вскакивает на ноги.

\- Джерси! Вертолет!

\- Нам нужно привлечь их внимание, - Дэнни осматривается по сторонам, как будто может увидеть что-то кроме крыши трейлера и Джем.

\- А ты можешь выстрелить в бензобак? – спрашивает Джем. Ее лицо снова сияет от возбуждения и надежды. – Это определенно привлечет к нам их внимание.

\- Не сработает. Я видел в «Разрушителях легенд». – Но, тем не менее, идею она ему подкидывает. – Дай-ка зажигалку.

Джем вытаскивает из кармана серебристую «Зиппо».

\- И что будем поджигать?

\- Нас.

Дэнни стягивает через голову рубашку, а следом и футболку. Сейчас он рад, что воздух жаркий и сухой, а значит, их одежда не сильно пропотела. Джем расстегивает блестящий фиолетовый топ, которым невероятно гордилась, когда нашла, и протягивает ему, абсолютно не смущаясь, что осталась в одних шортах и ярко-розовом лифчике. Дэнни связывает одежду вместе и протягивает ей один конец.

\- Поджигай.

И будь они героями боевика, после драматичного щелчка зажигалки непременно вспыхнуло бы яркое пламя. Вместо этого ткань начинает тлеть. Джем приходится несколько раз подуть на нее, пока огонь не разгорается по-настоящему. Пахнет не очень, но сильный дым – именно то, что им сейчас нужно. Дэнни укладывает разгорающийся ком на край крыши и отходит как можно дальше.

\- Ну давайте. Заметьте нас. Заметьте!

Они не видят вертолет за сгущающимся облаком дыма, но Дэнни слышит его приближение и молится так усердно, как не молился никогда в жизни. Джем хватает его за руку, щурясь от дыма.

И снова, будь это кино, обязательно звучал бы «Полет валькирий», когда вертолет открывает огонь по зараженным. Выстрелы из крупнокалиберного пулемета в такой близости немного напрягают, но Дэнни все равно рад, даже когда трейлер качается от попавшей в него очереди. 

Вертолет пролетает над ними, дым от горящей одежды вихрем разносится во все стороны, заставляя Дэнни и Джем задыхаться и кашлять. Но Дэнни все равно не спускает с вертолета глаз – он почти уверен, что это «Черный Ястреб» - и наблюдает, как тот разворачивается, накренившись, и возвращается. Сбоку вертолета выпадает веревочная лестница. 

«Хватайтесь и залезайте», - раздается голос из динамика. Даже искаженный и дребезжащий, Дэнни узнает этот голос где угодно. И он просто стоит, как дурак, глядя на подлетающий к ним вертолет и чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится где-то в горле.

\- Джерси? Ты чего?

Дэнни качает головой, или ему кажется, что качает, и слышит себя будто со стороны:

\- Стив. Это Стив.

\- Стив – «морской котик»? Тот самый Стив? Офигеть.

Дэнни ее прекрасно понимает. Стив. Живой, здоровый, спасающий задницу Дэнни от гибели.

Он выходит из ступора, когда лестница оказывается над самой крышей. Сначала подсаживает Джем, потом хватается сам. Из-за дыма лестницу почти не видно, к тому же ее сильно раскачивает, но так или иначе, они оба добираются до борта. Там их уже ждет парень в военной форме, который помогает им забраться внутрь, но когда он пытается направить Дэнни к одному из боковых сидений, Дэнни только мотает головой и пробирается к месту второго пилота.

\- Сэр, вам нужно… - начинает было Стив, но тут же замолкает и глупо таращится на Дэнни.

\- Дэнни?

\- Спасибо, что не пристрелил нас, - говорит Дэнни, а потом наклоняется и целует его, не обращая внимания ни на громоздкий шлем, ни на маленький микрофон, который упирается ему в щеку.

Он боится, что это все может быть сном, галлюцинацией, вызванной обезвоживанием и неизбежной смертью, но тут Стив издает сдавленный полувсхлип-полустон и целует его в ответ.

\- Дэнни, Дэнни, - лихорадочно повторяет он, отстранившись, - господи, поверить не могу, что нашел тебя.

\- Ты самый настоящий, черт тебя задери, герой, МакГарретт, - Дэнни хватает его за плечи. – А теперь можно нам домой?

Стив ослепительно улыбается, несмотря на стоящие в глазах слезы, и поправляет микрофон.

\- Орен! Усади этих двоих. Мы уходим.

Дэнни послушно дает себя усадить и пристегнуть. Джем уже сидит и жадно пьет воду из бутылки, другую Орен протягивает ему вместе с протеиновым батончиком, и Дэнни кажется, ничего вкуснее в жизни он не ел. Они с Джем широко улыбаются друг другу.

Он наконец-то едет домой.

***

_Сообщение по сети аварийного вещания  
Найдена вакцина против вируса SM-9 . Поставки вакцины будут производиться в признанные безопасными поселения каждого штата, где всем неинфицированным гражданам будут сделаны прививки. Если вы не находитесь в безопасном поселении, пожалуйста, прибудьте в одно из них незамедлительно. Более подробная информация будет предоставлена для каждого штата в отдельности. Следите за дальнейшими сообщениями.  
Повторяем, найдена вакцина против вируса SM-9 . Поставки вакцины будут производиться…_

***

**Эпилог**

Стив просыпается резко, с бешено бьющимся сердцем и готовым сорваться с губ криком. На короткий миг он теряется во времени и пространстве, но потом Дэнни кладет ему руку на грудь и успокаивающе шепчет в ухо:

\- Все хорошо, спокойно, давай, зай, дыши со мной.

Стив поворачивает голову, чтобы проверить, не разбудил ли он Грейс, вокруг все плывет и кружится. Ее кровати рядом нет.

\- Грейс?

Дэнни касается его щеки ладонью, разворачивает лицом к себе.

\- Посмотри на меня, Стив. Ты знаешь, где ты?

Стив облизывает пересохшие губы, гул в голове понемногу стихает.

\- Дома.

\- Вот так, хорошо, дыши.

Он делает, как просит Дэнни, дышит глубоко и медленно, пока страх не растворяется. Они вернулись в дом всего десять дней назад, первые из которых приводили все в порядок. Стив отмывал кровь со стены, пока Дэнни смотрел, задавал вопросы и слушал.

Приспосабливаться к жизни вне базы было тяжело. Хотя зараженных уже больше месяца никто не видел, Стив все равно не переставал нервничать, когда девочки выходили из дома или Дэнни пропадал из поля зрения. Утешало только то, что они были вместе, и что не один Стив переживал трудный период.

Дэнни меньше страдал от кошмаров, но стал еще более тактильным, чем был до того, как мир покатился к черту. Временами он становился невыносимо прилипчивым, но Стив никогда и ни за что ему об этом не скажет. 

\- Хочешь поговорить? – спрашивает Дэнни, когда Стив более-менее берет себя в руки.

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо, отложим на потом.

Стив знает, что так и будет. Дэнни не позволял ему замыкаться в себе и закрывать глаза на проблемы. Пока они не смогут получить помощь от специалиста, им оставалось только самим помогать друг другу.

\- Иди, проверь, - говорит Дэнни и коротко его целует. – Я подожду.

Стив встает с кровати и неслышно идет по коридору к соседней комнате. Ему это помогает после кошмаров – посмотреть и лично убедиться, что с девочками все хорошо.  
Грейс и Джем ночуют вместе, хотя комната слишком маленькая для двоих. Двухъярусная кровать, которой Стив с Дэнни для них обзавелись, всего лишь временное решение, пока они не снесут стену между этой комнатой и бывшей детской Стива. Девочки не хотят спать одни.

При слабом свете лампы на солнечных батареях Стиву видно, что Грейс свернулась клубком внизу, из-под одеяла торчит только ее макушка. Джем, что нисколько его не удивляет, сидит на верхней кровати, обхватив колени руками, и сонно моргает. Он жестом зовет ее в коридор, где они могли бы поговорить, не разбудив Грейс.

\- Ты как?

Джем пожимает плечами.

\- Не спится. А ты?

\- Плохой сон, - Стив старается говорить спокойно. Они с Дэнни решили не притворяться перед девочками, не делать вид, что все прекрасно, чтобы и те могли, не прячась, выражать свои страхи. Это не слабость – пытаться понять и принять все, что с ними произошло.

\- И у меня. – Джем сейчас выглядит совсем юной со своими розовыми косичками и без капли косметики на лице.

\- Ты еще не передумала начать завтра учиться серфингу?

\- Тебе не обязательно, - Джем дергает плечом, как будто это ерунда, хотя даже Стив понимает, как сильно ей хочется научиться. Она до сих пор ведет себя с ним безупречно, как будто он выкинет ее вон, если она начнет надоедать ему или доставлять неприятности.

\- Я не против. – Стив дергает ее за косичку. – Если тебя будет учить Дэнни, ты до воды никогда не доберешься. 

Это вызывает у нее слабую улыбку. Она постоянно пререкается с Дэнни, поддразнивает его, но Стив видит, как сильно она к нему привязалась, и что ее слова - лишь попытка скрыть восхищение героем, которое явственно читается в ее взгляде.

\- Хочешь поговорить? – предлагает Стив. – Можем посидеть на улице.

Джем мотает головой.

\- Не, я в порядке. Но спасибо.

\- Ладно. Тогда постарайся поспать. Не хочу, чтобы завтра ты свалилась с доски от усталости. 

Совершенно инстинктивно Стив наклоняется и целует ее в лоб. Джем таращится на него большими глазами, потом краснеет и поспешно исчезает в спальне. 

\- Джем? – спрашивает Дэнни, когда Стив залезает под одеяло и прижимается к нему.

\- Ага.

\- Она обживется. Просто нужно время, - Дэнни говорит так, словно пытается убедить себя.

\- Конечно. Теперь она охана, Дэнни. Даже если она захочет уйти, не думаю, что сможет. Без тебя уж точно.

\- Ну и отлично. – Он обнимает Стива за плечи. – У нас все будет хорошо.

Стив это знает. Сейчас в округе кроме них живут всего две семьи, с электричеством по-прежнему перебои, и стране понадобится еще очень много времени, чтобы оправиться от разрушительного воздействия вируса. Но она оправится, как и все они. Завтра будет серфинг на пустом, вероятней всего, пляже, а как только Коно и Чин закончат вывозить из джунглей свое многочисленное семейство, «Пять-ноль» вернется к делу, чтобы проследить, что переход к нормальной жизни проходит спокойно и гладко. По крайней мере, на Гавайях.

\- Люблю тебя, - бормочет Дэнни сонно.

Стив прижимается ближе, закидывая ногу на ноги Дэнни, слушая ровное, успокаивающее биение его сердца.

\- И я тебя.


End file.
